<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Story of Lillith by Gleeker1995</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505624">The Story of Lillith</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleeker1995/pseuds/Gleeker1995'>Gleeker1995</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleeker1995/pseuds/Gleeker1995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a daughter named Lillith, born from a Vanir woman who died shortly after child birth. Lillith is the Goddess of Truth and Compassion, unlike her father. There's just a problem: she's half Frost Giant, and it makes itself known during Thor's coronation. To protect herself, she runs away from Asgard. Where to? Read and find out! (Set during the first Thor)</p><p>This is cross-posted on FF.Net and Wattpad!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Coronation Gone Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: Marvel owns all the characters from both Thor and The Avengers. Any songs I use in here belong to the original artists. Lillith and any other characters I make up belong to me.</p><p>Chapter 1 – Coronation Gone Wrong</p><p>Lillith’s POV</p><p>I stood in front of my mirror to find out what I wanted to wear to my Uncle Thor’s coronation. Yep, you heard me. Thor, the God of Lightning, is my uncle, which means Loki, the God of Mischief, is my father.</p><p>My mother, Sigyn, and my father fell in love, and my mother became pregnant with me. My father proposed to my mother, but right after my mother gave birth to me, two weeks before their wedding, she died in my father’s arms. We never knew the reason why, but I carried the guilt of killing with me all this time. She wanted my father to name me Lillith because she liked a flower called lily on Midgard. So, my name is Lillith Lokisdöttir, the goddess of Truth and Compassion. Ironic, right? I’m the opposite of my father. He thinks I’m just like my mother. I wouldn’t know.</p><p>A frown furrowed onto my face as I thought of my face at the thought of my mother. Today was a joyous occasion, not a sad one. I sighed and snapped my fingers to change my outfit with magic I inherited from my father.</p><p>“Lillith, is everything alright?” my father asked me.</p><p>“Yes, Father, and you may enter.” I answered in return. My father opened the door to my room. He was dressed in his green, black, and gold armor. I snapped my fingers again. “I’m almost done.” My father pursed his lips together and snapped his fingers. He dressed me with my black hair down and had me in an emerald dress with a gold sash tied around my waist and gold sandals on my feet. “Done. Thanks, Father.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, darling.” He walked up behind me and kissed the crown of my head. “You were thinking of your mother again, weren’t you?”</p><p>“I couldn’t help it. Force of habit, I guess. I just wish I had the chance to know her. Everybody says I’m just like her, but I wouldn’t know.” I truthfully answered him, disheartened.</p><p>“I know you feel that way, darling, but you didn’t kill her. Some women die during child birth. It’s natural.” My father attempted to soothe me.</p><p>“But I did kill her, Father! Nobody could explain why her uterus was frozen afterwards! The healers and Grandfather both assumed it was my magic I inherited from you. I did this.” I turned to look my father in the eyes. “I killed my own mother.” I brokenly stated as tears began to stream down my face.</p><p>Father said nothing, but he pulled me into an embrace so that I could cry. And cry I did. I cried with all of the guilt and grief that I kept bottled up inside.</p><p>As I was done with my crying episode, a guard knocked on my door. “Thirty more minutes, Princess Lillith.” he called through the door.</p><p>“Thank you.” I called back. After I cleaned up my face with magic, my father and I walked to the entrance of the throne room. “I’ll meet you inside, Father.” Then, I saw Uncle Thor stride to us. “Good day, Uncle Thor. I assume you are doing well.”</p><p>“Good day, my dear niece. I am doing quite well. Will you excuse me to have a moment with your father?” Uncle Thor asked me.</p><p>“Sure. I’ll see you both inside.” I hugged and said I love you to both of them. Even though I am a princess, I am under my father, so I wouldn’t be standing by the throne. I ended up standing next to Sif and Volstagg. “Good day, Lady Sif and Volstagg.”</p><p>“Good day, Princess Lillith.” Sif responded. “How are you faring today?”</p><p>“I am doing well. How are you as well?” I asked in return.</p><p>“Faring well, Princess. My skills in training have increased.” Sif informed me, smiling proudly.</p><p>“Very good, Lady Sif. I should watch you train one day when I’m not occupied with royal training.” I told her as I laid my hand on her upper arm.</p><p>“I would like that, Princess.” Sif smiled even more hugely.</p><p>“And, how are you, Volstagg?” I turned to ask him.</p><p>“I am doing well, Princess Lillith, though I am famished.” Volstagg responded.</p><p>“You are always famished, Volstagg.” I pointed out to him as I chuckled. “You could finish a platter of mutton and still be famished.” Volstagg shrugged, and I laughed some more.</p><p>“I hear my favorite laugh.” Fandral stated as he walked over to Sif, Volstagg, and I. “Old enough for me to court yet, Princess Lillith?”</p><p>I rolled my eyes. “Fandral, you know the courting rules. I must have reached the age of eighteen. My age is only seventeen. You must be patient enough for another year.”</p><p>“Then, I call my first chance to court you.” Fandral smirked at Volstagg.</p><p>“No, I call my first chance to court you, Princess Lillith!” Volstagg exclaimed in protest.</p><p>I glared at both Fandral and Volstagg. “I am not a prize to be won, nor do I belong to either of you. My hand has not been tied in an arranged marriage since birth. Father believes I should love someone that my heart chooses. I will let my heart choose my husband.”</p><p>Neither of them could continue their competition because the royal horns sounded. Uncle Thor and Father walked down the middle to the throne where Grandfather and Grandmother stood. However, something did not feel right. I looked down to my hands to see them turning blue. Why am I turning blue?</p><p>“Frost Giants.” I heard Grandfather say to the citizens of Asgard. My eyes widened as my hands and arms kept turning blue.</p><p>“Princess Lillith, are you alright?” Sif asked me.</p><p>“I feel not well. Excuse me.” I responded, and with that, I ran from the throne room to my room. As I stared at my mirror, I saw my whole body had turned blue. My body froze in horror and shock. My eyes weren’t hazel, but blood red. What am I? Am I a monster? Who am I?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Heritage Revealed & Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was huddled in a corner of my room in my now-blue skin. If there was a scale of fear and horror from one to ten, it would soar past that.</p><p>“Lillith, may I come in?” It was my grandmother’s voice.</p><p>“Yes, you may.” I timidly responded. She opened the door to find me in my current position. Looking up at her, I said, “I’m scared, Grandmother.”</p><p>“Oh, my dear, it’s alright.” Grandmother cooed as she wrapped a blanket around my frame. She helped me up so that I could sit on my bed next to her.</p><p>“Grandmother, what is happening? Who am I?” I asked her, fearful of the answer. She sighed.</p><p>“Lillith, you are not only Vanir, but you are also half Frost Giant. Your father is a Frost Giant from Jötunheim. His father is Laufey, the king of Jötunheim. During the first war with the Frost Giants, your grandfather took your father after the bloodshed had ended. Your father’s magic was so powerful that your grandfather wanted to use him as a weapon. When your grandfather brought him home, the first sight of him, to me, was precious. We ended up raising him like our own son.” Grandmother told me. My skin returned to normal and hid the blue pigment. “Although this is the truth, I do not want you to think ill of your grandfather nor your father. I just wish your grandfather would tell him already.”</p><p>“How can I think ill of Grandfather or Father? I love them both. It may be the truth, but just the fact I am not blood-related towards Grandfather, Uncle Thor, or you does not mean I love you any less. You are my family nonetheless.” I reasoned with her, shoving the blankets away from me. “It makes sense that my mother did not make it after child birth. Her body could not handle the Frost Giant part of me.”</p><p>“Yes, it is true.” Grandmother embraced me and kissed the top of my head. “You may have been born out of wedlock, but that does not mean your grandfather and me do not love you any less.”</p><p>“I love you, too, Grandmother.” I returned her embrace before I pulled back. “But I cannot stay here with the knowledge of another Frost Giant war waging on our front door.”</p><p>“Heimdall knows of this. He is waiting for your departure.” Grandmother informed me. “However, he will not allow you to leave unless you have your grandfather’s permission.”</p><p>“He will not like the fact I am leaving. How will I tell Father, though? He will forbid it.”</p><p>“Leave your father to me. There is no doubt he will be hurt and angered, but he will know deep down that this is to protect you.” Grandmother stated. “Now, go. Every second that passes makes it closer to your father finding out.”</p><p>I rushed to the throne room, after saying goodbye to Grandmother, to find Grandfather talking to a group of guards. Grandfather saw me walk in, so he dismissed the group of guards he was talking to. After I walked to the throne, I kneeled before my grandfather.</p><p>“My dear, what has troubled you?” Grandfather asked me.</p><p>“Grandfather, I have the knowledge that another Frost Giant war is about to break loose. Uncle Thor, the Warriors Three, Sif, and Father are on their way to Jötunheim. However, I ask for your permission to leave Asgard. I am only asking this to protect myself of what is to come.” I say to him, still on my knees.</p><p>“I take it that your grandmother has informed you of your heritage?” he inquired as I nodded. “I see. Since I know that your grandmother will inform you father of your absence, you have my permission. Though, I can safely say that I will miss you, my dear granddaughter.” Grandfather walked over to me. “My dear, you may rise and give me one final embrace before your departure.” I stood and embraced him. “May the stars shine bright wherever you may go. I’ll be watching over you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Grandfather. Please take care of yourself and all of Asgard.” I detached myself from the embrace. “I will not say goodbye because there may be a day where I will return. Instead, I will say I will miss you, too.” Grandfather kissed the crown of my head as a blessing before he dismissed me from the throne room. Although I would have loved to across the iridescent bridge, I had to rush away from Asgard to avoid my father. I did the fastest way of transportation: teleportation.</p><p>“Greetings, Princess Lillith.” Heimdall greeted after I teleported to the BiFrost.</p><p>“Hello, Heimdall. How are you faring?” I asked him.</p><p>“I fare quite well. I assume you are the same?” he inquired of me. I nodded. “Have you received permission from the Allfather?”</p><p>“Yes, I have.” Heimdall gestured for me to stand at the entrance of the BiFrost.</p><p>“Where would you like to go?”</p><p>I thought about it for a minute before I remembered the meaning of my name. “Midgard, please.”</p><p>“May you do well in your endeavors, Princess.” Heimdall told me as he started up the BiFrost.</p><p>“Thank you, Heimdall. Guard Asgard well.” I responded back before I stepped into the BiFrost. Rainbow of colors flew by me as I thought, 'I am sorry, Father', before I landed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Welcome to Midgard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I landed on a sandy beach with my feet wet with water. Once I look up, I see the black vehicles surrounding me. A man with the same skin color as Heimdall and an eye patch covering his eye stood by his car. He was dressed in black clothing and wore a black trench coat. Other guards stood by the vehicles with weapons pointed at me. I raised both of my hands to show I was not a threat.</p><p>“Who are you?” the eye-patched man asked.</p><p>“I am Princess Lillith of Asgard. I came to Midgard willingly. I mean nobody any harm.” I tell him.</p><p>“Why would you come willingly?” a guard with his weapon pointed at me asked.</p><p>“My realm is about to have a war. My father will lead it. I left to protect myself.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you stay? How do we know you won’t try anything?” another guard asked.</p><p>I frowned at him. “I am not power hungry. I would rather work with people rather than rule them. My title forbids me to be harsh with anyone.”</p><p>“What is your title?” the eye-patched man asked once more.</p><p>“I am the Goddess of Truth and Compassion. As I said before, I am not here to cause anyone harm.” I explained once more.</p><p>“Will you come with us? We won’t cause you any harm.” he asked me. I looked around the see the guards had put away their weapons once my title was stated.</p><p>“Only if you tell me your name and where you are taking me.” I gave him my conditions.</p><p>“My name is Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D., and I’m taking you to my headquarters to figure out your living situation.” Nick told me.</p><p>“Oh, alright.” I said, but as I walked, I forgot my clothes and feet were wet. “I apologize if I drench your seat.”</p><p>“I’ll put a towel down for you.” Nick said as I walked closer to him. “Coulson, grab a towel for her.” The guard nodded and put a towel in the seat where I would sit.</p><p>“Thank you, sir.” I thanked him.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” The guard accepted before he turned to Nick. “Is there anything else I need to do?”</p><p>“Yes, but this is a mission in New Mexico. You’ll be debriefed at headquarters.” Nick said before he turned to me. “You must be cold, ma’am. Let’s get you in the car.” He escorted me to the car and buckled me in. I thanked him after he sat in the front seat.</p><p>Nick drove to the headquarters, but the whole time was spent with me gazing in amazement at the lights and buildings. I could see Nick smirk out of the corner of my eye.</p><p>“I take it that you don’t have anything like this where you are from?” Nick asked me, amused.</p><p>“No. I lived in a palace my whole life. I never had the opportunity to visit another realm until now. There is so much for me to absorb.” I said as I continued to look out the window.</p><p>He chuckled. “So, how much further until we reach your headquarters?”</p><p>“We’re almost there. Just a few more minutes.” Just as he said that, he pulled into an underground parking lot. He parked the vehicle into a stall, and he unbuckled me. “Follow me, Lillith.” I followed him into the building as I wrapped the towel I sat on around my shoulders. A female guard walked towards us.</p><p>“Welcome back, sir.” the female greeted.</p><p>“Thank you, Agent Hill.” Nick replied. “Could you help Lillith find some dry clothes?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” Agent Hill complied.</p><p>“After you are done, send her to my office. I’ll be debriefing Coulson on his next mission.” And with that, Nick left to go to his office.</p><p>“If you’ll follow me, please.” Agent Hill said as she led me to the garbs they stored away. After we reached there, she handed me a purple tunic with black trousers with black shoes. She, then, led me to a room so I could change. Just to make this quick, I snapped my fingers to change. I exited the room with my wet dress and sandals in a bag. “This way, please.”</p><p>Agent Hill led me to Nick’s office, but he was still debriefing Coulson, so she had me sit in the seat outside of it instead. She walked away after that. Left for me to be bored out of my mind, I started to wonder if Father had been told, and if he had, what his reaction was. Because I was so deep in thought, I did not realize someone sat next to me. He had sandy-brown hair with a deep blue tunic and denim trousers with blue and white tennis shoes.</p><p>“You look to be deep in thought, Miss.” he stated as he shook me from thought.</p><p>“Oh, how rude of me. I apologize sincerely.” I apologized.</p><p>“It’s alright.” he assured as he chuckled. “The name’s Steve Rogers, but others call me Cap because I am Captain America.”</p><p>“I’m Princess Lillith, but I am named after the flower lily.” I told him.</p><p>“A princess, huh? Where from?”</p><p>I ducked my head sheepishly as I replied, “If you did not notice, I am not from this world. You probably would not believe me.”</p><p>“I had a feeling you would say that, but try your luck.” Steve tested.</p><p>“If you say so. I am from Asgard, and my title is Goddess of Truth and Compassion.” I looked up at him to see his face looking dumbfounded. “I told you, you would not believe me.”</p><p>“Wow. That’s something else, but I trust you.” he said as he smiled.</p><p>I heard Nick Fury’s door open and saw Coulson walk out. Nick gestured for me to come in.</p><p>“Well, it looks like I have to go.” I said in an apologetic tone.</p><p>“Ah, well I’ll be here when you are done.” Steve Rogers assured. I smiled in appreciation as I walked to Nick’s office.</p><p>“I see you have met Steve Rogers.” Nick said as he closed his door. There was a man with a beard, not as long as Volstagg’s, but a beard, dark brown hair, a black tunic with a bright blue light on it, denim trousers, and black shoes sitting on the desk. “Stark, off the desk.” Then, he gestured to the chair. “Please take a seat, Lillith.”</p><p>“Lillith, what kind of name is that?” Stark commented.</p><p>“I am Lillith Lokisdöttir, Princess of Asgard and Goddess of Truth and Compassion. What is your name and title?” I demanded, irked at his comment.</p><p>“Tony Stark aka Iron Man.”</p><p>“Very well.” Something told me that he and I would clash more than once.</p><p>“Alright. Now that’s over, Lillith needs a place to live until I can attain the information for her papers. Therefore, she will live in one of your apartments along with Steve Rogers.” My eyebrows shot straight up into my hairline. “Is this alright with the both of you?” Nick told us. We both nodded simultaneously. “Good. You may leave, Lillith?”</p><p>I left without another word to Tony. That man rubs off on me wrong. I heard footsteps come towards me. It was Steve.</p><p>“So, what happened?” he inquired.</p><p>I looked up at him and said, “You and I will be living together. Nick will tell you more than what I can right now.”</p><p>“Is that so? If that is the case, we should get to know each other soon.” Steve said.</p><p>“Okay.” I responded before Nick called Steve over to his office. Oh, what a day!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this chapter moves a bit fast, and it may be confusing. I'm trying to find a way to redo this chapter, so any suggestions would be welcome! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Checking Up & Moving In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I moved into the apartment the next day because I didn’t have much with me. Steve would be moving in later on. It was a simple apartment with two bedrooms (I already claimed one room), already furnished, and a kitchen with contraptions that I didn’t understand: a large, white rectangular prism and a cube that had four circles on the top. I’ll have Steve explain those two when he arrives.</p>
<p>With him not being here right now, I decided to see how Asgard was doing.</p>
<p>
  <strong>***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Asgard</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I hid in the background of the room where the Casket of Winters was stored. Father walked up and grabbed it as his skin turned blue.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“STOP!” Grandfather demanded.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Am I cursed?” Father asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No.” Grandfather answered, and Father put the Casket down.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What am I?” Father still had not turned around face Grandfather.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You are my son.” Grandfather answered once more. Then, Father turned around with his skin still blue until it returned to normal.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What more than that?” Father demanded. “The Casket wasn’t the only thing you took that day from Jötunheim, was it?” He advanced toward Grandfather for an answer.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No.” Grandfather gently replied. “After the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple and found a baby. Small for a Giant’s offspring, abandoned and suffering, left to die. Laufeyson.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Laufeyson.” Father repeated in astonishment.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes.” Grandfather confirmed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Father started to tremble and breathe heavily. Grandmother didn’t tell him like she promised.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why?” Father asked. “You were knee-deep in Jötun blood. Why would you take me?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You were an innocent child.” Grandfather replied. He appeared to be falling ill and weary. What’s wrong with him?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, you took me for a purpose. What was it?” Father challenged. I stepped out a little to see better of the situation. Grandfather didn’t reply. “TELL ME!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance; bring about permanent peace through you.” Grandfather finally explained.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Father’s breathing seemed to be heavier. As I learned all of the information that Grandmother had not told me, my heart shattered for my Father.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What?” Father brokenly asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But those plans no longer matter.” I silently winced at the finality in Grandfather’s voice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So, I am no more than a stolen relic, locked up here so you might have use of me?” Father asked. I walked up quietly, but left a few feet between him and me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why do you twist my words?” Grandfather looked up quickly to see me. I smiled and nodded my head before I went back to the two of them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You could have told me from the beginning. Why didn’t you?” Father’s temper was starting to rise as he demanded answers.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re my son.” Grandfather responded. “I wanted only to protect you from the truth.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why, because I-I-I’m the monster parents tell their children at night?” I stared in shock as I started to see Grandfather falter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No.” he weakly replied as he started to collapse. I was frozen to the spot as he did.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You know, it all makes sense, now, why you favored Thor all these years. Because no matter how much you claimed to love me, you didn’t want a Frost Giant sitting on throne of Asgard.” Father yelled in anger as Grandfather collapsed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Only then did Father see Grandfather was falling into his sleep that he hesitated over his body before he called the guards. As he did, Father turned around to see my second self.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Lillith?” Father asked as he sensed that this was not my physical self. “Where are you?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Think why Mother named me.” I hinted to him as I looked past to see the guards take Grandfather to the healing chambers.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Midgard. Why are you on Midgard?” he questioned me that brought my focus back to him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My eyes started to fill with tears as I said, “My skin turned Jötun during Uncle Thor’s ceremony. I ran to my chamber, and Grandmother told me what I was, or at least, part of it. I didn’t know the rest till now.” I looked elsewhere before back to him. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I left. I was scared.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s alright, sweetheart. I understand.” Then, something occurred to him. “Why do you still call them your relatives when they aren’t related to you?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I smirked at him. “I may not be related by blood, but I still consider them my family. They’re the only family I’ve ever known. I don’t know about you, Father, but I don’t consider my life to be a lie.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t know how I feel yet.” he said before he had a hopeful gleam in his eye. “Can you come back, Lillith?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I can, but I won’t. At least, not with a war raging on your front door. A war that you’ll lead.” I told him as I heard the front door on Midgard open. “I have to go. I love you, Father. I’ll be back to check up on you soon.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I love you, too.” Father said, and with that, I disappeared.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Midgard</strong>
</p>
<p>Shaking my head after returning to my normal body, I stood and greeted Steve.</p>
<p>“Welcome, Steve. Were you able to gather your belongings?” I asked him as I walked over to him.</p>
<p>“Yes, I managed. It will take me some time to get used to living with someone.” Steve replied as he put some of his belongings on the floor. “I assume you already claimed a room?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I did. It wasn’t the big one. I am comfortable with a small living quarters for now. There is no reason for me to have a huge room if I don’t have very many belongings with me.” I reasoned.</p>
<p>“Very well.” he accepted. “Do you need anything before I put my stuff in the other room, then?”</p>
<p>“This is going to sound like a foolish question, but what is the big, white rectangular prism that is cold when you open it and the cube that has four circles on it?” I asked him sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Oh. You probably don’t have those from where you’re from.” he said as he led me to the kitchen. Once we reached it, he opened the white prism. “This is a refrigerator. It helps keep your drinks and leftover food cold for later if you want something in there. And this,” he explained as he moved onto the cube, “is a stove and oven. They help cook your food for meal times or if you’re hungry for a snack. I’ll teach you, sometime, on how to use it.”</p>
<p>“I would like that.” He and I smiled before he took his belongings to the other room. This could probably work, hopefully. <em>Please, let me finally find my place here. Father, don’t do anything drastic. </em>I silently prayed for me here and for Father up in Asgard. I can’t worry about him for much longer. <em>They’ll send someone for me when the war is over, I hope.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Father's Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a few days since I was transported on the BiFrost from Asgard to Midgard. I’ve been keeping up to date with Father and his antics and Grandfather in his state of sleep. Each time I check in with Father, I become annoyed or flabbergasted with him.</p>
<p>Some days Steve walks in during my trances to the other realm, but each time I tell him I was spiritually in another realm, he looks at me like he doesn’t believe me. Not that I can blame him. He’s doing better about it, even though he still looks confused after I come back to me in a different emotion. Today was no different.</p>
<p>Today didn’t feel right. I needed to check on what Father is doing today. Hopefully, it’s nothing stupid.</p>
<p>
  <strong>****************************************************************************************************</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Asgard</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Once my second form appeared on Asgard, it was on the BiFrost. Father laid on his back on the bridge while Uncle Thor lifted Mjolnir as he started to smash it. Little did I, or they, know that Grandfather woke up from his sleep.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Father started to sit up as he watched Uncle Thor smash the bridge. His expression was in disbelief. “What are you doing?” he asked as he reached out to him. “IF YOU DESTROY THE BRIDGE, YOU’LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!” Who’s her? They’re not talking about me, are they? Father slowly stood up and started to launch himself at Uncle Thor. I watched in horror as Uncle Thor was one strike away from destroying the bridge. After that, I couldn’t go home.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Forgive me, Jane.” Uncle Thor quietly apologized. Who’s Jane? The female that Father mentioned? As Uncle Thor made the final strike, my second form was thrown back while Uncle Thor and Father were dangling over the abyss with Grandfather keeping them from falling. Wait a minute…Grandfather?! When did he show up?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I could’ve done it, Father.” Father proclaimed to Grandfather. “I could’ve done it! For you! For all of us.” I slowly sat up as I watched the interaction between them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, Loki.” Grandfather quietly denied.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Father’s face went stoic after Grandfather stated it. He started to loosening his grip on Mjolnir. I watched in horror as Father did it. FATHER, NO! PLEASE, NO!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Loki, no.” Uncle Thor stated. Father had finally let go and fell into the abyss as Uncle Thor yelled, “NOOOOOOO!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No,” Grandfather said as Father disappeared into the abyss.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As Grandfather helped Uncle Thor onto the jagged edge of the bridge, I collapsed into sobbing heap. I didn’t even had a chance to say goodbye. Grandfather and Uncle Thor both looked at me with mournful eyes. I didn’t want pity. I just wanted my father.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Lillith, I…” Uncle Thor started. His body sagged at the loss of his adopted brother.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“My dear, I know there are no words to describe how tremendous your father’s loss must be nor any words that could comfort you. However, just because he is gone doesn’t mean you can’t come to Grandmother, Thor, your friends, or I for help.” Grandfather tried to console.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I didn’t even have to a chance to say goodbye.” I sorrowfully told them. “He won’t know that I never stopped loving him, even after all of the horrible events he’s caused. Yes, I know what he did was terrible, but he did it because he believed he could an amazing ruler. He’s my father, and I’m going to always love him.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Lillith, your father will always be with you.” Uncle Thor comforted.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know, Uncle Thor.” I stood up and faced them with a tearful gaze. “However, I want to be alone to mourn in my own way. I love you both, but I just need my own time. I’ll check back when I am ready.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We understand, my dear.” Grandfather agreed. “I’ll still be watching over you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I nodded with a lump in my throat. “Tell Grandmother I love her, and I said my greetings.” He nodded while my second form disappeared.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>****************************************************************************************************</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Midgard</strong>
</p>
<p>As I came out of my trance, I curled my body into a little ball and started crying. Father is dead, and I didn’t have a chance to say goodbye. I didn’t have a chance to tell him I love him one last time. I was still in my crying spell when Steve walked out into the living room.</p>
<p>“Hey, Lily.” Steve greeted. He started calling me Lily a couple days ago because Lillith was too hard for to understand why it was formal. I comprised for him and told him to call me Lily. Steve sat next to my crying form. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“I just lost my father. He jumped from a bridge that links Asgard to other realms and fell into an abyss.” I explained.</p>
<p>“Oh, Lily,” Steve cooed as he scooped me into his lap. I wiped my eyes on my shirt’s sleeve that Steve bought me.</p>
<p>“I didn’t even have a chance to tell him I love him or say goodbye.” I told him, which made me cry harder.</p>
<p>“Let it go, Lily.” Steve gently commanded. “I’m right here.”</p>
<p>As he commanded I did. Even though I felt bad for dampening his shirt with my tears, each cry I let go made me feel better. Steve has been here for everything, and each joke he cracked made me laugh. Each tear I cried he wiped away. Each compliment made me smile and blush. I feel like it was fate that I met Steve. <em>Could I be having feelings for him?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A New Relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six months have passed since my father fell to his death. I don’t go on Asgard anymore because it hurts too much to be there. It was touch-and-go for a good solid month. My emotions were out of control until it reached a point where I became numb. I’m doing better now, but I still have my moments. I don’t try to think about it as much anymore. However, I ended up pushing Steve away in the process when he was trying to help me. I didn’t mean to. Outwardly sighing, I stood up and walked over to Steve.</p><p>“Hi,” I greeted awkwardly. “Can I talk to you?”</p><p>“Sure.” Steve replied. I sat on the edge of the coffee table across from him.</p><p>“I’m sorry for how I acted these last six months. I pushed you away, and I shouldn’t have done that.” I apologized forwardly.</p><p>“It’s alright, Lily.” he reassured. “You were grieving, so I understand.”</p><p>“No, it’s not alright. I shouldn’t have done that. You’re my first friend here on Midgard, and because of my mourning, I pushed you away. It wasn’t alright of me to do that, and I hope you forgive me.” I protested.</p><p>Steve scooted forward to wrap me in an embrace. “Of course I forgive you, Lily. I was never mad at you. Hurt, yes, but not mad.”</p><p>I melted into his embrace. “I’m sorry I hurt you.” I whispered. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Shh,” he shushed me. We stayed that way for a couple minutes, then I heard a song play in the background. It sounded almost like music that is close to Asgard’s, but not quite. As he pulled away from me, he stood up and asked, “May I have this dance, my lady?”</p><p>“Sure.” I accepted. Steve helped me to my feet, but as he wrapped his hand around my waist, I blushed. “I do not know how you Midgardians dance, so you will have to teach me.”</p><p>“Very well.” Steve agreed. “I’ll take this very slow. Try to follow my lead. One, two, three …” Slowly, but surely, I was learning the Midgardian style of dance.</p><p>During the whole time of dancing, I looked up and realized that Steve was staring right back at me. Did I have something on my face? I blushed and looked down as I tried to concentrate on my steps as we danced. Does he like me more than a friend? Did he feel the same way I felt about him? A piece of my hair fell in front of my face, but as I was reaching to place it behind my ear, Steve’s hand met mine. I looked up, and the next thing I knew was the proximity of his face to mine.</p><p>“Steve?” I breathily questioned him.</p><p>“Lily,” he started, “can I kiss you?”</p><p>I nodded my head and closed my eyes as his lips closed the tiny gap to mine. His lips were slightly chapped, but soft. <em>Finally</em>, I thought. <em>Finally, I claim what is mine.</em> I couldn’t think straight the whole time, but I was disappointed when it was over. Steve separated his lips from mine and rested his forehead on mine.</p><p>“Wow,” I vaguely said right after. “I have been waiting for you to do that for some time now.”</p><p>“Really, now?” he commented surprisingly. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.”</p><p>“I have a confession to make to you, Steve.” I said. “I started having these feelings for you around the time my father passed away. During the six months where I accidentally pushed you away, I had multiple disagreements with myself because in Asgard, it is forbidden to love a Midgardian. In the end, I decided that I did not care. Love is love. My heart belongs to you, if you’ll have it.”</p><p>“Oh, Lily,” Steve swooned, “of course I’ll have it. I feel the same about you as well.” He kissed my lips quickly before he asked, “So, the question, now, is will you be mine?”</p><p>“Nothing would make me happier, my dear.” I answered him. “I will just have to speak with my Grandfather tonight, perhaps. Supposedly, my uncle did the same as me.”</p><p>“Well, how about we celebrate? I’ll make dinner, and you can tell your grandfather while I’m doing that?” Steve suggested. “If you want to go to your room for privacy, I understand.”</p><p>I nodded in agreement. “I will only be a quarter of an hour at least.” Steve smiled, kissed me one last time, and let me go. Walking back to my room and sitting on my bed, I put myself into a trance-like state and sent a copy of myself to Asgard.</p><p>
  <em>****************************************************************************************************</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Asgard</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>My second body landed itself in the throne room. Grandmother and Grandfather were not anywhere to be found nor Uncle Thor. Perhaps it was dinner time, and I made my presence known too late. I found a guard walking by the open entrance of the throne room and decided to flag him down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Guard!” I called as I reached the entrance of the room. “Guard!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The guard turned around to see who was calling him. “Princess Lillith, why are you calling for me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I need you to tell the Allfather that his granddaughter wishes to speak to him. Tell him that she is waiting in the throne room.” I ordered him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, my lady.” the guard obeyed. “Should I tell Thor that you are here as well?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No. The Allfather is now my father figure since my father plummeted to his death.” I answered. “Now, go!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The guard scurried to go find Grandfather as I made my way back into the throne room and sat on the stairs leading to the throne. My nerves were being driven haywire because I was nervous on how he would take me being in a relationship with Steve, a Midgardian. I hope he would still go off the same view that my father had on relationships.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lillith, my dear granddaughter, what a surprise!” Grandfather’s voice interrupted my thought process. “I was not expecting a visit from you for quite a while. I thought you needed some more time mourning your father.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Grandfather, it is good to see you again. I would hug you, but then, I would disappear. Darn magic!” I playfully joked. Grandfather cracked a smile. “As for Father, I think I will always mourn him, but I cannot let that hold me back from living.” Taking a deep breath, “There is something I need to tell you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Go on, my dear.” Grandfather encouraged. “It could not possibly be horrible.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We will see.” I said under my breath. “As a child, Father said that my heart would choose my lover for me. He believed that an arranged marriage would not suit me, and he was right.” Looking Grandfather in the eye, I said, “Grandfather, I have fallen in love with a Midgardian. He and I live in the same living quarters on Midgard, and he was there when Father died. Over time, I fallen in love with him. Trust me, I tried to shake these feelings, but I cannot. They will not leave.” With a shaky smile on my face, I said, “I love him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your father knew that loving a Midgardian was forbidden, but he let you choose your love because he knew better than I did when it came to you.” Grandfather told me. “While I do not fully support the choice, I stand behind you. This is what your father wanted. I will not stand in the way of that. Perhaps when the BiFrost is fixed, you can bring the man here.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you.” I was about to say goodbye when Grandfather stopped me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have one last question for you.” He said. “Midgardians do not live as long as we do. Are you prepared to say goodbye when the time comes?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“When the time comes, I will say have to say goodbye. Can anyone ever be ready to say goodbye to the one they love?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, I suppose not.” Grandfather answered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I smiled at him once more. “I hate to say goodbye, Grandfather, but he is waiting for me. He is cooking me dinner tonight to celebrate us.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I understand, my dear. Promise to visit when you can.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will. Goodbye, Grandfather. I love you.” He returned the I love you, and with that I returned to Midgard and Steve.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>****************************************************************************************************</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Midgard</strong>
</p><p>I returned to Midgard and stood up from my bed. Stretching afterwards, I walked back out into the living room to find Steve still in the kitchen cooking dinner. Smiling, I sat on a stool that belonged to the table.</p><p>He looked up a quick second and smiled to see me back. “Hey, you’re back. Everything go alright?”</p><p>“It went better than some have gone in the past. He told me while he did not support the choice, he would stand by me in the relationship.” I told him.</p><p>“Aren’t support and stand by mean the same meaning in context?”</p><p>I giggled. “He does not word his choice of words very well. The only reason he is allowing the relationship is because my father has always told me growing up that my heart chooses who I want to be with.”</p><p>“Sounds like your father was a wise man.” Steve commented.</p><p>“He was, but you have to keep in mind that he was the God of Mischief. He was not taken seriously by many.” I reminded him. Steve nodded as he continued to cook. “My grandfather, the Allfather, wants to meet you when the BiFrost is fixed.”</p><p>“The BiFrost?” Steve inquired.</p><p>“The BiFrost is a bridge that connects Asgard to different realms. That’s how I’m here.” I answered. He kept asking me questions until dinner was finished. We ate and watched a movie until we were both tired. With that, we both said goodnight and shared one last kiss. Today was a good day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Father's Alive?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up in the morning with a smile on my face. Sun was shining through my blinds, making my room turn into a gold color. The smell of breakfast surged into my nostrils as I opened the door. I love his cooking as well as him. Steve has been teaching me how to cook, but the very few times I have, let’s just say they didn’t end well. He still hasn’t given up on me just yet.</p><p>Today marked our sixth month anniversary. I’m just so happy! Arriving on Midgard, I never expected to fall in love with anybody. I was just expected to survive until my realm’s war with Jötunheim was over. My heart won, however. It fell in love with Steve, and slowly, so did I. It was a blessing in disguise coming to Midgard.</p><p>Walking into the kitchen, I had the opportunity to admire my man cooking. He’s so muscular and buff that is still amazes me that he says that he wasn’t that way before. Maybe he was at one point, but right now, he’s here with me, and he’s mine.</p><p>Wrapping my arms around him from behind, I told him, “Good morning, dear.”</p><p>“Good morning to you as well.” he replied as he turned his head towards me. “Sleep well?”</p><p>“Yes, for the most part.” I told him honestly. To be truthful, I have been on edge for the last few days. Something doesn’t feel right, but I don’t know what. “How about you?”</p><p>“I slept well.” he answered. “Are you still on edge, Lily?”</p><p>“Yeah. It really is bugging me, Steve.” I told him.</p><p>Turning off the stove and turned around in my arms just to embrace me, he said, “I know it is, but I told you everything is okay. If something does happen, I’ll protect you to my dying breath. I promise.”</p><p><em>Please don’t say that. I’m not ready to say goodbye to you.</em> “I know, honey. I know.” I said.</p><p>“How about we eat breakfast, and then we can go to the gym so we can work out?” he suggested as I raised my eyebrow at him. “Or I could work out and you can watch?” I nodded as he led me over to the table.</p><p>We ate our breakfast before we headed down to the gym. Steve had seven bean-bag filled punching bags lined up for him to punch as I sat on the ropes of the ring. I just watched and admired his strength until when I noticed that he started to punch harder at the very end. Perhaps he is having a flashback before he was thawed of the ice. He doesn’t even know I’m a Frost Giant, yet. I noticed Director Fury standing at the entrance as Steve punched the bag really hard and burst it open.</p><p>After he had put a new one up and threw a few punches, Director Fury asked, “Trouble sleeping?”</p><p>“Slept for seventy years, sir. I think I’ve had my fill.” Steve answered as he threw a few more punches into the bag.</p><p>“Then, you should be out celebrating, seeing the world.” Director Fury walked closer and noticed me sitting on the ring. “Hello, Princess Lillith. Long time, no see.”</p><p>“Greetings, Director Fury. It truly has been a long time.” I greeted back.</p><p>“Indeed, it has.” he agreed before he turned his conversation back to Steve.</p><p>“I went under, and we were at war.” Steve said, panting as he removed the boxing tape. “I wake up; they say we won. They didn’t say that we lost.”</p><p>“We made some mistakes along the way. Some very recently.” Director Fury said with a manila folder in his hand.</p><p>Steve looked at the folder before he asked, “Here with a mission, sir?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“Trying to get me back in the world?”</p><p>“Trying to save it.” Director Fury handed Steve the folder. Steve slowly took it.</p><p>“Hydra’s secret weapon.” Steve said. <em>Who was Hydra?</em></p><p>“Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think. The Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That’s something the world solely needs.” Director Fury said as Steve looked over the folder. Jumping down from the ropes, I walked over to where they were and looked over Steve’s shoulder. The Tesseract was a cube that contained a swirling blue mass of energy, but on the other pages were symbols I didn’t recognize. I rubbed Steve’s back as he looked over the folder.</p><p>Closing and giving the folder back to Director Fury, he asked, “Who took it from you?”</p><p>“He’s called Loki.” My hand rubbing Steve’s back froze at his name. <em>My father is alive? Father is alive? He’s not dead after all.</em> “He’s not from around here. There’s a lot that we’ll have to bring you up to speed on if you’re in. The world’s gotten even stranger than you already know.”</p><p>“At this point,” Steve replied as he stood up, “I doubt anything would surprise me.”</p><p>“Ten bucks says you’re wrong.” Director Fury bet. Steve walked over and grabbed his gym bag and a punching bag. “There’s a debriefing packet waiting back at your apartment.” Steve ignored him and kept walking. “Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?”</p><p>“Should’ve left it in the ocean.” Steve said as he walked out of the gym. That just left me and Director Fury.</p><p>“Will you look over the debriefing packet for him when you get to your guys’ apartment?” Director Fury asked me. I nodded in reply, too frozen to respond. “Princess Lillith, are you alright?” I shook my head no because I wasn’t okay. “Do you want me to take you to your apartment?”</p><p>“If you wouldn’t mind.” I faintly answered.</p><p>Director Fury nodded and escorted me to his vehicle. Steve was nowhere in sight. <em>I guess he walked home.</em> I was still in a state of shock that I couldn’t think straight. This has to be why I’m on edge. It only makes sense. The car ride to my place was quiet and short. He dropped me off at my place when we arrived. I said thank you before I walked inside.</p><p>After I entered the apartment, I saw Steve was still not home. <em>Hopefully he walks back alright.</em> True to Director Fury’s word, there was a debriefing packet sitting on my table. Opening and looking through it, I read what was going on so I had a better understanding, but when a picture of Father showed itself, I broke down. He was alive and well, but he was causing another war. I wish he could go back to the way he was when I was born. I wish he could go back to the sweet, gentle, humorous father he was when I was born. <em>Father, where are you?!</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Truth & The Helicarrier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve walked in thirty minutes later, after Director Fury drove me home, to find me still sitting at the table. I was still reading the debriefing packet, sniffling here and there every few minutes or wiping away a tear that made its way down my face. He set his stuff down by the sofa and walked behind the chair I was sitting in.</p><p>Putting his hands on my shoulders, he asked, “What’s wrong, Lily?”</p><p>“I wish not to say.” I answered as I shook my head. “If I do, you will think of me differently. I don’t want that.”</p><p>Steve pulled my chair away from the table to make me stand up. After he did that, he embraced me and whispered in my ear, “Stop thinking like that. I love you enough to not care.”</p><p>I pulled back and looked at him for a moment before I asked, “Will you love me after I tell you the truth?”</p><p>“Of course.” he assured me.</p><p>Sighing, I told him the truth, starting from how Father met my mother, how my parents fell in love and my mother became pregnant with me, carried me in her womb until the day of my birth, where she died during childbirth, and how Father raised me till I left Asgard. I told Steve the truth about Father’s background on how he was originally born in Jötunheim and how he ended up on Asgard. “In full, Loki is my Father and a Jötun. I understand if you do not want to be with me anymore.” To my surprise, Steve pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead. “Steve?”</p><p>“You may be the daughter of an enemy, but that doesn’t change how I feel about you.” he told me.</p><p>I smiled as my eyes brimmed with happy tears instead of the ones of grief I cried earlier. “I love you.” I told him as I pecked his lips and rested my forehead against his. “What did I do to deserve you?”</p><p>“I should be asking you that, Lily.” Steve answered.</p><p>I chuckled as he reached up and wiped away any remaining tears that lingered. “A match made for Valhalla, or Heaven, in your case.”</p><p>“Yeah, I agree.” Steve said. “What is a Jötun?”</p><p>“They are what my people call Frost Giants, and they are not human like you. Their skin color is blue and their eyes are blood red.” I told him.</p><p>“Can you show me?” Steve asked. My eyes widened in shock. “Please?”</p><p>“Will you leave me if I show you?” I asked him as I released myself from his embrace.</p><p>“I promise you I won’t leave. I told you earlier that I would still love you after you told me the truth.” he answered. I sighed and nodded before I changed into my true form. My normal Aesir skin turned into the rugged blue skin and my eyes turned from hazel to blood red.</p><p>Turning my face to look at a wall, I said, “This is me; the real me. While I do not mind being in this skin, I prefer my normal form for it is what I have known all along.” I saw Steve trying to reach, and I turn my face. “If you touch me, you will have a nasty case of frost bite. It is best if you do not touch me in this form.”</p><p>“I still think you are beautiful in this form, Lily. I don’t care how you look because you are still beautiful. You are the still the same woman I met at headquarters. It doesn’t matter what form you are in; all I see is the young woman I fell in love with.” I had tears well up once again in my eyes at his statement.</p><p>I changed back into my normal form and embraced him once more. “How did I end up so lucky?” I sniffled into his shoulder.</p><p>Steve just held me for a moment as we just savored this moment between us. It was just me and him as if the realms never existed. “I have an idea. How about we make our last night here count?”</p><p>“What do you have in mind?” I asked as I let go of his embrace once more and reorganized the debriefing packet so I could read it later.</p><p>“That’s a surprise.” He grabbed the packet from my hands and set it on his stuff. “How about you go shower and change into something nice like a summer dress?”</p><p>“Okay. I will not be long.” I kissed his lips once more before I walked back to my room to grab what I need to change into tonight. Then, I headed to the restroom to take a shower, which was a quick one because I was being impatient and curious. I changed into a yellow summer dress by just snapping my fingers. My hair dried when I snapped my fingers and finished my preparations. I walked back into the living room to find Steve finishing his lunch preparations. “Steve, what is all this?” I asked upon entering.</p><p>“I wanted to treat my girl to a special midday meal.” Steve was dressed in his dark blue button-down shirt and black slacks. “Come here, Lily.” He held his hand out to me, which I took, and led me to the dinner table. “Besides, it is still our sixth month anniversary.”</p><p>I grinned hugely. “You remembered!” Steve chuckled, kissed my cheek, and pushed my chair in after I sat. We talked normally, or rather Steve kept making me smile, giggle, and blush, between bites of food as if the discussion with Director Fury never happened. Today was just us.</p><p>We wake up the next morning an hour after dawn to be driven to S.H.I.E.L.D.’s headquarters. Steve had his arm wrapped around my abdomen. He had asked me the night prior if I wanted to sleep, and only sleep, in his room. I wore a green tank top and black pajama pants to bed with Steve. Steve’s lips were kissing my exposed shoulder, after the strap fell. I wanted to lay in bed some more and continue to enjoy this feeling, but the reality kicked in that I couldn’t.</p><p>“Good morning, dear.” I greeted him as I tilted my head back to see him.</p><p>“Good morning, sweetheart.” Steve replied as he tightened his grip on me. I hummed in content as he sweetly pecked my cheek. “We should probably get out of bed.”</p><p>“We should,” I agreed, “but I do not wish to.”</p><p>“Five more minutes, then.” I giggled and turned, as best as I could, on my other side so that my head was crooked under Steve’s head. We laid there, enjoying each other’s company as Steve lightly stroked my arm until we both sighed and left the comfort of the bed. Both of us changed, freshened in our respective rooms, and prepared for the mission. We ate breakfast as we usually did before we headed downstairs to catch our ride. A sleek, black vehicle was waiting for us after we walked out the door. The guard who helped me before when I arrived to Midgard a year and a half ago exited the vehicle.</p><p>“Coulson, right?” I asked him, and he nodded. “It is good to see you again.”</p><p>“The same goes for you, Princess Lillith.” Then, Coulson addressed Steve. “It is an honor to meet you, Captain Rogers.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you.” Steve responded as Coulson opened the door for us to enter. Steve and I sat together, and we intertwined our hands. He noticed that I was staring out the window as Coulson started to drive and a frown adorned his face. “Don’t worry, Lily. We’ll be back in our apartment soon.”</p><p>“I just do not like how we have a mission around our sixth month anniversary.” I bitterly told him. Shaking my head, I apologized, “Sorry for being bitter. I just wanted to do something with us and not being called in by S.H.I.E.L.D.”</p><p>“I feel the same.” Steve agreed as he untangled his hand from mine and turned my head to look at him. “But look at it this way, the sooner the mission is over, the sooner we can go home and enjoy our time.”</p><p>“Yeah.” I said as I laid my head on his shoulder. That’s how I stayed for remainder of the trip to our destination. We arrived at a landing pad with some type of aircraft waiting for us. Coulson came around and opened our doors for us to exit the vehicle. “Where are we?”</p><p>“We are at S.H.I.E.L.D.’s quinjet. The rest of the trip needs to done by air.” Coulson answered me. I nodded as we boarded the jet. For the first part of the conversation that Coulson and Steve had, I tuned it out as I had my mind on Father and my own worries. What would happen if someone, other than Steve, found out I was the enemy’s daughter? What would become of me? Would I be sent back to Asgard? I have not done anything wrong, and I have been under close supervision by S.H.I.E.L.D and Stark Industries. I have never slipped up. “Are you alright, Princess Lillith?”</p><p>I shook my head and looked up at Coulson. “I am quite alright, Coulson. I have a few troubles on my mind, but they are nothing to worry about. And, please, call me Lily. I have grown accustomed being called just that.” I answered with a smile on my face. “I assure you I am quite alright.”</p><p>Coulson nodded before he turned to Steve. “It’s a pleasure to meet you officially.” he gushed as Steve gave him a smile. I quietly snickered. “I sort of met you. I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping. I mean, I was present while you were unconscious from the ice.” Steve stood up and walked over the cockpit. “You know, it’s just a huge honor to have you on board.” Coulson added as he followed over to Steve.</p><p>“I hope I’m the man for the job.” Steve quietly told them.</p><p>“Oh, you are, absolutely.” I nodded as the agent said what I was about to say. “We made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input.” Coulson proudly stated.</p><p>“Uniform? Aren’t the stars and stripes a little,” Steve took a moment to find the wording he wanted, “old-fashion?”</p><p>“With things that are happening; things that are about to come to light, people just might need a little old-fashion.” Coulson reasoned. Shortly after the conversation, we landed on what looked to be like a jet pad in the middle of water. Steve grabbed my hand as we, including Coulson, walked off the jet. A red-haired woman came walking over to us. “Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers and Lily.”</p><p>“Ma’am.” Steve said as I nodded my head.</p><p>“Hi.” she greeted us before she turned her attention to Coulson really quick. “They need you on the bridge for sudden business.” Coulson nodded his head and left to head inside. “It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was going to swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards, yet?” she asked as we strolled over to where a man was looking around confusedly.</p><p>“Trading cards?” Steve asked.</p><p>“They’re vintage. He’s very proud of them.” Natasha answered like it was nothing. Soon enough, we reached the confused man.</p><p>“Dr. Banner!” Steve called out as he held out his hand for him to shake.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, hi. They told me you’d be coming.” Dr. Banner said, or well, mumbled as he accepted Steve hand.</p><p>“Word is that you can find the cube.” Steve pointed out.</p><p>“Is that the only word about me?” Dr. Banner asked as he withdrew his hand.</p><p>“Only word I care about.” Steve answered. I shook my head at his bluntness. Sometimes, he did not have a way with words.</p><p>“Must be strange for you with all of this.” the man stated as he gestures to what is around us.</p><p>“Well, this is actually kind of familiar.” Steve disagreed as Natasha and I walked over to them.</p><p>“Gentlemen, you might want to step inside for a minute. It might get a little hard to breathe.” Natasha warned. Steve held out his hand for me to take as the jet pad started to make some noise. I shook my head because I did not want to see what was over the edge.</p><p>“Is this a submarine?” Steve inquired as he and Dr. Banner walked closer to the edge of the pad.</p><p>“Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurized metal container?” Bruce sarcastically says. Propellers rose from under the water and started to lift us into the air. “Oh no, this is much worse.” They walk away from the edge as Natasha leads us inside. Steve grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers as we took in the surroundings of the inside. Director Fury walks over to us.</p><p>“Steve, Princess Lillith, glad you could make it.” Director Fury said.</p><p>“It is no problem.” I answered as Steve hands him a ten-dollar bill and walks away. “If you would not mind, could you call me Lily? Steve calls me it all the time, and I have grown used to it.”</p><p>“Sure thing.” Director Fury accepted. “S.H.I.E.L.D.’s council wishes to speak to you.”</p><p>“Alright.” I turned to where Steve had gone to see his back was turned before I followed Director Fury. He led me to a darkened room with four black silhouettes were being projected on the screen.</p><p>“Council, this is Princess Lillith of Asgard.” Director Fury introduced.</p><p>“Greetings, Council.” I greeted, and they said their greetings back. “Why am I being summoned to speak with you?”</p><p>“Director Fury, will you allow us to have some privacy with the princess?” one of the male council members asked. Director Fury nodded and exited the darkened room. “Princess Lillith, it has been brought to our attention that you are the daughter of the war criminal, Loki. Is it right to assume that you are?”</p><p>“Yes, sir. I am the daughter of Loki.” I affirmed them.</p><p>“You have been here for a year and a half living with Steve Rogers in an apartment at Stark Industries, correct?” the female member asked.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.” I affirmed.</p><p>“I want you to know, Princess, that you have not caused any harm for us, but the vote was unanimous, and I’m sorry to say this.” the female member told me.</p><p>“What was the vote?” I asked them as cold shivers went down my spine.</p><p>“To send you back to Asgard.” All four of them said.</p><p> My breathing started to quicken as I took in the news. “Midgard has been my home for this last year and a half. I have been happy here. Is there anything I can do to change your mind about sending me back?” I pleaded with them.</p><p>“If you can change Loki’s mind about starting a war here on Earth, the vote to send you back to Asgard will be thrown out the window. Should you fail, you will be sent back. You have three days.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hello, Father and Uncle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I exited the Council’s room with a distraught expression on my face. There was no feasible way for me to change Father’s mind. Once his mind was set, it was next to impossible to change it. Director Fury found me as I was making my way to Steve.</p><p>“That didn’t last very long.” Director Fury stated before he observed the expression on my face, “Are you alright, Lily?”</p><p>I shook my head, with the fear of losing my composition, and finished the trek to Steve, who was standing next to Agent Coulson. Steve saw me making my way to him and opened one of his arms as an invitation to be embraced. I gladly accepted and tucked myself against his side. Tears filled my eyes as I breathed in his scent. I would have to say goodbye to the man I loved against my will.</p><p>“Lily, what’s wrong?” Steve asked as he looked down at me.</p><p>“I’ll explain later, sweetheart.” I told him with a wavering grin on my face. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be alright.” Steve didn’t like that response and excused himself from Agent Coulson before he led me to a corner of the ship. “Steve?”</p><p>“Whatever is bothering you is going to bother me too.” he answered before he softened his tone. “You can rely on me, Lily.”</p><p>“I do not want to cause you so much burden.” I replied as I looked down at our joined hands.</p><p>“You could never do that. I’ll always be there for you, Lily. Till the end of the line.” Steve reassured me, even with the phrase he would use for Bucky. Tears filled my eyes once more as I looked at him before I launched myself into an embrace, which threw him into a surprise. “Lily, you have to tell me what is going on. Why are you crying so much? What upset you?”</p><p>“The Council told me that I have three days to change Father’s mind before I am sent back to Asgard.” I told him in as much of a calm manner that I could. “I’ve done nothing wrong, and yet, I am the war criminal’s daughter. Please, Steve! Don’t let them send me back!” I fell to tears again as Steve just let me cry against him.</p><p>“I won’t let them, doll. I with you till the end of the line, remember?” Steve asked as I nodded. “When we capture your father, I’ll take care of it, alright? You have enough to worry about.” After that, he whispered soothing reassurances in my ear and rocked me back and forth. We stayed like that for a few moments or so before I pulled back and wiped the remaining tears on my face. “You alright?”</p><p>“I mean, not really, but it is not use crying all the time.” I answered with a slight smile on my face. Steve nodded, and he led me back over to Agent Coulson. Coulson looked up as we rejoined him. “I apologize about that, sir. We just needed to talk about something.”</p><p>“It’s alright, Lily.” Agent Coulson said. “It happens.” After that, we stood there with him and waited for the face recognizer to alert us. Steve and Coulson were talking about trading cards, whatever those were. I stopped paying attention and simply enjoyed the moment of Steve holding me until another agent called out that they found my father.</p><p>“We got a hit. Sixty-seven percent match.” a medium-dark agent called out. “Weight, cross match, seventy-nine percent.”</p><p>“Location?” Agent Coulson asked.</p><p>“Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse.” the agent responded. “He’s not exactly hiding.”</p><p>“Captain,” Director Fury called out, “you’re up.” Steve nodded, kissed the top of my head, and left to change.</p><p>“Director, you have to let me go with him.” I demanded Director Fury. “You do not know what you are up against.”</p><p>“I suppose you do?” Director Fury inquired. “You were here while Loki was causing havoc on Asgard.”</p><p>“As that may be true, I used astral projection to send a second form to Asgard to check in with my father, your enemy at the moment.” I told him with a smirk on my face.</p><p>“You’re Loki’s daughter?” an astonished Director Fury asked.</p><p>“That’s correct, but unless you allow me to travel with Steve and Natasha, I cannot do anything to help.” I answered. “I refuse to stand idly by as the man I love is going to take on a man possibly more powerful than him.”</p><p>“It seems I have no choice.” Director Fury relented. “Romanoff, Rogers,” he called out, “Lily is with you. Keep an eye on her.”</p><p>“Of course.” Steve reassured him as he arrived in his blue uniform with a white star on his torso and white and red stripes on his abdomen. I blushed as he continued, “I won’t let a thing happen to her.” Natasha nodded and led the way to the Quinjet. “What are you doing?” Steve asked in a whispered.</p><p>“Helping out.” I whispered back. “I’m not about to let my love take on my father, who is probably more powerful than you.” I looked at him as we walked. Steve just smiled, shook his head, and grabbed my hand.</p><p>“You’re crazy. You know that, right?” he asked me.</p><p>“So are you.” I responded with a smirk on my face. “Maybe you’re rubbing off on me.” Steve just laughed as we reached the Quinjet. I giggled along with him. Natasha looked back at us and shook her head in amusement.</p><p>“I’m going to say this now, and I’ll deny saying this later, but you two are cute.” Natasha said before she asked, “How’d you two meet?”</p><p>“It’s complicated, but we met at S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters.” Steve told her.</p><p>“How is it complicated?” Natasha asked.</p><p>I smiled and laid a hand on her forearm, “I will tell you after we return.” Natasha nodded her head and got in the cockpit with the other pilot.</p><p>Steve and I sat next to each other as the Quinjet took off. We just sat there and relished in the company or Steve talked about his life before his seventy-year sleep, his friend, Bucky, and the war. In return, I would tell him about my life, Asgard customs, or the feasts and stories. Before we knew it, we were in Germany. I looked over Natasha’s shoulder to see Father, or four of him, as the citizens of Stuttgart kneeled.</p><p>“I’m going in.” Steve told us, and he sat me down and buckled me in. “Stay here and be safe.” Natasha opened the hatch, and Steve dropped down to try and bring Father in.</p><p>“Loki, drop the weapon and stand down.” I heard Natasha say. That’s never a good sign. Next thing I knew, the Quinjet was being jerked back. He tried to shoot the Quinjet. The aircraft kept moving in different directions as Natasha was trying to have a good shot, but it was no use. “The guy’s all over the place.” All of the sudden, a song that I am not familiar with came through the intercom system.</p><p>“Agent Romanoff, you missed me?” a male voice asked. Not long after that, Natasha was landing the aircraft. Steve, Stark in a red and gold suit, and Father entered the aircraft. Stark sat Father down and handcuffed him from doing anything else. I unbuckled myself from my seat and ran to Steve. I checked him for injuries and was relieved when I found none.</p><p>“I’m alright, sweetheart.” Steve reassured me and embraced me. We stayed like that for a moment before I recognized Stark from our brief meeting at Headquarters.</p><p>“Greetings, Tony Stark.” I called out as I untangled myself from Steve. “It’s nice to see you again.”</p><p>“Hey, Lillith.” Tony said as he turned around and saw me. “It’s been a while, kid. How’d you enjoy your apartment?”</p><p>“I quite enjoyed it.” Tony nodded as he and Steve, with him leading me, walked to the front. “And please, call me Lily. I’ve grown accustomed to it, thanks to Steve.”</p><p>“Sure thing, kid.” Tony said before he started conversing with Steve and Natasha. I turned back and looked at my father. Father looked up and looked at me. He looked a little different than before. The eyes that were once full of love and happiness were now filled with anger and betrayal and sadness. He had scars on his hands and face that were different from before. His hair had grown to a longer length. I walked over and sat next to him.</p><p>“Hello, Father.” I greeted him. “Long time, no see.”</p><p>“If you’re trying to do small talk, Lillith, you’re failing horribly.” Father states. “I remember when you could talk my ear off about what you did for the day or how cute Fandral was.”</p><p>“What do you want me to say?” I ask him. “How are you since I thought you died? Where did you go?”</p><p>“That could be a start.” Father said.</p><p>“I mourned, Father!” I exclaimed loudly that Steve and Tony looked at me. “I mourned and did not talk to anyone for roughly six months!” Taking a breath, I continued, “In the midst of all of that, I still managed to fall in love with an amazing man, and it wasn’t Fandral.”</p><p>“Who was it?” Father asked.</p><p>“It was the super soldier that you fought today.” Father’s eyes widened as he shifted his gaze to Steve before he brought it back to me. “He helped me adjust to Midgard well enough, and he helped me when I thought you died. He brought me happiness and a sense of belonging.” I smiled when I turned to look at Steve, but then it disappeared when I turned back at Father. “Now, my happiness is at stake because you want to wage a war of an element in which you have no control. You want to show Grandfather that you are worthy of the throne, but this is not how you get it.” Father’s eyes narrowed, and I knew I was treading thin ice, but I couldn’t stop. “Please, Father, for your daughter’s happiness, won’t you stop this? It doesn’t have to end like this.”</p><p>“It’s too late now.” Father replied. “The Chitauri are waiting for my command when I am ready.”</p><p>“You’re only doing this because you didn’t know about your heritage, your true heritage!” I exclaim that I could see Steve wanting to retrieve me from the situation, but Tony stopped him, saying something along the line that this was my fight. “You feel as if you were lied to, but I do not. They did it to protect us. Why can’t you see that?”</p><p>“That’s enough, Lillith!” Father snapped. I flinched back since he has never taken that tone with me before. “You don’t have an inkling of what I feel!”</p><p>“I would if you would just tell me!” I yelled back, not caring how much trouble I was in already. “You are stubborn as Grandfather!”</p><p>Father’s eyes narrowed so tightly that they were almost slits as he said, “Don’t you dare compare me to preposterous old man.” I would be dead by the look on Father’s face. “He is not any family of mine.”</p><p>I stood up to head back, but before I did, I looked over my shoulder at Father and said, “That is why you fail.” After that, I headed over to Steve, Tony, and Natasha. I sat down next to Steve and pulled my knees up and crossed my arms on them. I rested my head on my knees and closed my eyes as every inch of pent up aggression was released. A hand ran through my hair as I opened one of my eyes to see Steve smiling down at me. He sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap. I rested his head on his chest as he, in turn, tucked my head under his chin. “I didn’t realize I had that much pent-up energy. I just started and all of it came out.”</p><p>“It happens, Lily. If anything, I’m proud of you.” Steve praised. “You’re stronger than you give yourself credit for.”</p><p>“I’m not like you, though.” I tell him. “I cannot, nor do I wish to, fight anyone. It’s not in my blood.” Next thing I knew, before we could continue with our conversation, a crack of thunder sounded throughout the sky. Father and I made eye contact before I looked away. Now wasn’t the time to be soft.</p><p>“What’s the matter?” Steve inquired once he caught Father’s eyeline. “Scared of a little lightning?”</p><p>“I’m not overly fond of what follows.” Father said as I giggled, remembering all of the times Uncle Thor would use Mjölnir. Steve looked at me and Father glared before Uncle Thor entered the aircraft. Once he did, he shoved Tony and Steve back before he grabbed Father. Once he turned his back, he saw me and grabbed me before he leapt out of the aircraft. I closed my eyes as we were falling in the dark. Oh, dear Odin!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Father and Uncle's Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uncle Thor threw Father into the side of a mountain as we landed and gently set me down. Part of me wanted to wince as he tossed Father, but he had it coming.</p>
<p>“Not my favorite way to be in the air.” I jokingly told Uncle Thor as he made his way to Father.</p>
<p>“My apologies, dear niece.” Uncle Thor apologized. Then, he summoned Mjölnir and finished making his way to Father. “Where is the Tesseract?”</p>
<p>Father started laughing as he said, “I missed you too.”</p>
<p>“Do I look to be in a gaming mood?” Uncle Thor seethed.</p>
<p>“Oh, you should thank me.” Father stated as Uncle Thor and I looked at him in confusion. “With the BiFrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious Earth.”</p>
<p>Uncle Thor dropped Mjölnir, which caused the ground to shake, and picks up Father. Whether Father wants to admit it or not, he is still a part of family. That is something that Uncle Thor and I deeply agree on. “I thought you dead. I have never seen Lillith so broken before. I couldn’t fix her.”</p>
<p>Father stared at me as I remembered that day. I looked elsewhere so that he didn’t see my tears. He turned back to Uncle Thor and asked, “Did you mourn?”</p>
<p>“We all did.” Uncle Thor affirmed. “Our father – “</p>
<p>“Your father.” Father corrected as he lifted his hand, and Uncle Thor let go of him and let Father walk away. “He did tell you my true heritage, did he not?”</p>
<p>“We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?” Uncle Thor tried to break through to him, which wasn’t working.</p>
<p>Father turned around sharply and spat out, “I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I was and should be king!”</p>
<p>“He didn’t toss you into an abyss!” I cried out, which Father turned his sharp gaze unto me. “I was there when you threw yourself into the abyss! You wanted to prove yourself to Grandfather!”</p>
<p>“Stay out of this, Lillith!” Father hissed. “None of this needs your opinion.” I stepped away from him. Those words stung and unusually so. Father was never this harsh, which means the Tesseract’s energy has control of his mind.</p>
<p>“Don’t take your anger out on her!” Uncle Thor scolded Father. “And yet, you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights. The Earth is under my protection, Loki.”</p>
<p>Father laughed once more before he said, “And you’re doing a marvelous job with that.” He stepped away from me and closer to Uncle Thor. “The humans slaughter each other in droves*, while you idly threat. I mean to rule them, and why should I not?”</p>
<p>“You think yourself above them?” Uncle Thor asked.</p>
<p>“Well, yes.” Father answered bluntly.</p>
<p>A small smile appeared on my uncle’s face. “Then, you miss the truth of ruling, brother. Throne would suit you ill.”</p>
<p>Father shoved him to the side angrily and walked back to the ledge before he turned around. “I’ve seen worlds you’ve never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile.” Father literally spat Uncle Thor’s last name before he continued, “I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it – “</p>
<p>“Who should you this power?” Uncle Thor cut off Father as he met up with him at the ledge. “Who controls the would-be-king?”</p>
<p>“I am a king!” Father declared angrily.</p>
<p>“Not here!” Uncle Thor shouted back. “You give up this poisonous dream! You come home.” He grasped Father’s shoulder as he stared at him and tried to break through again.</p>
<p>“I don’t have it.” Father said, and Uncle Thor summoned Mjölnir back to his hand. “You need the Cube to bring me home, but I sent it off I know not where.” I slumped against the side of the mountain on the far end away from them.</p>
<p>“Duck.” I heard Tony’s voice. When I turned to look, he was flying towards me. I ducked in just enough time to see him headed for Uncle Thor.</p>
<p>“You listen well, brother. I – “ Uncle Thor was cut off by Tony tackling him.</p>
<p>“I’m listening.” Father said to no one. I giggled to the hilarity of the moment. He looked at me with a grin on his face before he walked to sit next to me. “Lillith, listen, I want you to know that what I said earlier wasn’t me. The Tesseract has a hold of my mind at different times.”</p>
<p>“Does it right now?” I asked as I looked at him.</p>
<p>“Not right now.” Father answered. “I hope you can forgive me.”</p>
<p>“I already have.” I told him. Then, I leaned my head on his shoulder. “I’ve missed you.”</p>
<p>Father rested his head on mine. “I’ve missed you too.”</p>
<p>We stayed like this for a moment or so as we watched Uncle Thor and Tony fight before I broke the silence, “I hope you know that I’m not going to help you with this war.”</p>
<p>“I figured as much.” Father was about to say more before we hear a massive implosion and see Uncle Thor, Steve, and Tony standing and looking around as they breathed heavily. <em>When did Steve get there?</em> I thought as they started walking, or flying, to where we were. Steve sagged in relief when he saw I was safe. He pulled me into an embrace once I was on my feet. I nestled my head into the crook of his neck and sniffed him. Wrinkling my nose, I pulled back and looked at him.</p>
<p>“You need to bathe.” I informed Steve, who laughed and pulled me into another embrace. Wrapping my arms around him, I returned the embrace.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re safe.” Steve breathed in my ear. It tickled, but I didn’t move anywhere. I just enjoyed his display of affection. I looked up at him before I leaned in to kiss him, completely unaware of our audience that surrounded us. Steve’s arms wrapped me tighter as he returned the kiss. Only when I did run out of air did I break the kiss. Remembering that there were other people, I looked at Father’s face, which was blank, but his eyes read that they were sad. Tony and Uncle Thor’s faces were identical since they both were smirking. Blushing, I hid my face in Steve’s chest. Steve chuckled, kissed the crown of my head, and carried me back to the Quinjet. Tony and Uncle Thor escorted Father back, but I didn’t look at him. My time with Steve, unless he managed to find another alternative, was dwindling down. At this point, I was fighting sleep to have more time with Steve, and he knew this. “Sleep, Lily. I’ll wake you when we arrive.”</p>
<p>“Promise to talk to the Council?” I asked him as I drifted to sleep on Steve’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“I promise.” he promised as I nodded and surrender myself to sleep. The last thing I could register was Steve saying, “I’m not going to let them send you back.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Reasons for the Tesseract</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I slept for majority of the flight back to the Helicarrier with most of my weight put onto Steve, who was more than happy. Everyone was silent after their fights, and tensions were established between Steve, Tony, and Uncle Thor. Tony was standing near Natasha and the co-pilot, Uncle Thor was sitting near Father, who hadn’t taken his eyes from me and Steve, and Steve was near me as I slept. I was grateful for the silence so I could sleep. However, I woke up when we hit some rough spot.</p><p>“Mm,” I groaned as I rubbed the sleep form my eyes.</p><p>“It’s alright, Lily.” Steve cooed quietly as he stroked my hair. “Go back to sleep.”</p><p>“Two problems with that.” I told him after I yawned. “One is that it is hard to sleep in an unfamiliar location, and the other is that once I’m awake, there is no way to go back to sleep.”</p><p>“I agree with you on the first one.” Steve chuckled. “After this is one, we can go back to our apartment.”</p><p>“After you find an alternative, if you can.” I reminded him sadly, looking back at Father. He was still watching us.</p><p>“Hey,” my partner said as he turned my head to meet his eyes, “I’ll figure it out. I promised you I would talk to the Council when we arrived.”</p><p>“I know.” I nodded as he kissed my forehead. Tony was about to ask what we were talking about, but I shook my head at him. I would tell him later.</p><p>“It’ll be alright.” Then, he pulled me onto his lap and tucked my head under his chin. We sat in silence before he spoke again. “So, tell me what it’s like being a princess.”</p><p>I snorted as I played with one of his hands. “It is actually rather dull, believe it or not. I have to attend official business, do training, and I always have guards flanked at my side. I never have been my own person.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound fun.” Steve commented bluntly. One of his fingers tapped one of mine.</p><p>“It is not, honestly.” I agreed, chuckling as we started having a mini-hand war. “But then, I sent myself away to avoid a war and meet this incredible man, who ends up in the same living quarters as I. He’s been there for me through thick and thin, and I fell in love with him.”</p><p>“Well, I’ll have you know that I fell in love with you, too.” Steve said back as he kissed my head. I leaned into his touch and continued playing with his hand.</p><p>We continued to talk about random things, and towards the end of the flight, I realized what he was doing. He was keeping me distracted from the gigantic Bilchsteim onboard. Once we arrived, Uncle Thor escorted Father to the guards. Steve led me to the conference table, where the others were headed. Dr. Banner would meet us there. Instead of placing me in a chair, Steve had me sit on his lap as others took seats, except for Dr. Banner, Uncle Thor, and Tony, who was nowhere to be found. A video screen popped up on the table with Father and Director Fury.</p><p>“In case it’s unclear, you try to escape or so much as scratch that glass.” Director Fury opened the hatch, and Father looked down as best as he could. “Thirty-thousand feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?! Ant.” After he points to Father, he points to the button that would drop him after he closed the hatch. “Boot.”</p><p>Father smirked. “It’s an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me.” he said.</p><p>“Built for something a lot stronger than you.” Director Fury pointed out.</p><p>“Oh, I’ve heard.” Father stated as he turned his profile towards us. “The mindless beast, makes play he’s still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?”</p><p>“How desperate am I?” Director Fury nearly growled as he repeated the question. “You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can’t hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill ‘cause it’s fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad you did.”</p><p>“Ooh.” Father taunted. “It burns you come so close to have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is.”</p><p>Director Fury smiled and started to walk away. “Well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something.”</p><p>“Wait!” Father called out, and Director Fury stopped. “Let me see my daughter.”</p><p>“Well, if she wants to see you, that’s her choice.” Director Fury answered. “She has to come down here herself.” Then, the monitor went black. Everyone sat in silence as they soaked up Father’s jabs and taunts. Steve pulled me in closer as I was thinking as well.</p><p>“He really grows on you, doesn’t he?” Dr. Banner asked as he broke the silence.</p><p>“Loki’s gonna drag this out.” Steve pointed out before he turned to Uncle Thor. “So, Thor, what’s his play?”</p><p>Uncle Thor broke from his reverie and answered. “He has an army called the Chitauri. They’re not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract.”</p><p>“An army? From outer space?” Steve asked bluntly. I smacked him on the chest lightly, which caused him to look down at me. “What?” I shook my head and laid my head on his shoulder.</p><p>“So, he’s building another portal.” Dr. Banner stated as he clicked the pieces together. “That’s what he needs Erik Selvig for.”</p><p>“Selvig?” Uncle Thor inquired. Had he met him prior?</p><p>“He’s an astrophysicist.” Dr. Banner answered, thinking that they hadn’t met.</p><p>“He’s a friend.” Uncle Thor replied. So, they had met. Probably when he was exiled by Grandfather.</p><p>“Loki has him under some kind of spell,” Natasha started before she turned away and added quietly, “along with one of ours.”</p><p>“I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He’s not leading an army from here.” Steve declared. I tapped Steve on the arm to grab his attention. “What?” he asked me.</p><p>“Let me up.” I demanded him gently. His eyebrow raised in question, so I had to try to come up with an excuse that was reasonable. “I am restless sitting here.” He nodded and let me go. I pecked his lips and went to lean on the railing, facing away from them. I could faintly hear the conversation they were having continue. Tears filled my eyes at the situation, but I tried to act like I wasn’t about to cry.</p><p>“I don’t think we should be focusing on Loki.” I heard Dr. Banner say as I focused back on the conversation. “That guy’s brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him.”</p><p>“Have care how you speak.” Uncle Thor reprimanded. “Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he’s my brother.”</p><p>“He killed eighty people in two days.” Natasha tried to reason.</p><p>“He’s adopted.” Uncle Thor said, and I giggled at the absurdity of the moment. I know they could hear my laughter because I felt their gazes upon me. I waved my hand at them to say I was alright.</p><p>Once they started talking about terminology I didn’t understand, I tuned myself out and let them talk it out since none of it pertained to me. Shifting my gaze from the agents working on means to find the Tesseract to the team, it made me even more disappointed in my father. Taking a deep breath, I heaved off the railing and stalked off to find where Father was being held. I didn’t bother to see if anyone noticed I was missing. I was more focused on finding more answers than the Tesseract taking over his mind. With the help from a few agents, I found myself at the door. <em>It’s now or never.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Finding More Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I walked into the room, I found Father sitting cross-legged in the back of cylindrical cell, leaning on the glass. His eyes were closed until he heard the closing of the door. Once he figured out who arrived, he stood, walked closer to where I was, and sat back down in the same position. However, he leaned forward rather than back.</p><p>Sitting in a chair across from him, I said, “Greetings, Father. You wished to see me?”</p><p>“Yes, I did.” Father confirmed. “Tell me, does your team know you are my daughter?”</p><p>“Only Steve and Director Fury.” I answered. “Do you honestly think I will lie to my lover?”</p><p>“Of course not.” Father taunted with a bitter smirk. “It’s in your title, is it not?”</p><p>“I didn’t come for idle chatter.” I informed him. “You wished to see me. I am here to see why.”</p><p>“You don’t beat around the bush, do you?” Father inquired, amused. “Just like your mother.”</p><p>His comment pulled at my heart, but I made sure my expression didn’t change. “So I’ve been told.”</p><p>“I’ve called you here because I need you to help me with the war.” Father told me, and my eyes narrowed at him. He told me that he was fine that I wasn’t.</p><p>“Is this the Tesseract or Thanos talking?” Saying Thanos’ name caused Father’s eyes to bulge out.</p><p>“How do you know that name?” Father asked me fearfully.</p><p>“I did my own searching.” I replied before I continued, “You seem to forget that you and I share the same magic capabilities. Now, answer my question: Is it Thanos talking or is it Father?” He didn’t answer, so I leaned forward and saw it was Thanos. His eyes were different colors. “It’s Thanos.”</p><p>“How can you tell?” Father asked, impressed.</p><p>“Your eye color is different.” I told him as I sat back. “And the answer to your request is no. I told you once, and I’ll tell you again, I refuse to help. I won’t be that monster to help you win the Earth.”</p><p>“Which means I’m the monster?” Father inquired angrily, but it was Thanos question through him.</p><p>“A monster is a creature that isn’t hesitant to kill.” I gave him my definition as I stood up. “You’ve killed eighty people in two days. Innocent lives lost. That makes you the monster that parents tell their children at night. And Uncle Thor is right.” I was at the entrance when I said my last part. “The throne suits you ill, Thanos. Don’t send for me again.” After that, I slammed the door shut and stalked off with no intent of a destination. Some of those things I said to him were harsh, but I didn’t care at the moment. I was still bitter that because of him, I would probably be saying farewell to Steve. So deep in my thoughts, I ended up slamming into Uncle Thor.</p><p>“My sincerest apologies, Uncle.” I apologized as I rubbed my forehead.</p><p>“It is all well, my dear.” Uncle Thor reassured. “Is everything well with you?”</p><p>“I leave Asgard to escape war, meet and live with Captain America, fall in love with him after Father’s “death”, and here I am, bargaining for my happiness.” I summarized as we started walking to the briefing room. “At the moment, I am an array of emotions.”</p><p>“How are you bargaining for your happiness?” Uncle Thor asked as we were at the end of the hall.</p><p>“The Council, people in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D., made a deal with me. They said that if I could change Father’s mind in three days, I could stay. If not, I will be forced to return to Asgard. That was a day ago.” I told him and leaned on the wall opposite of him.</p><p>“Do you want to return home?” Uncle’s face looked confused.</p><p>“I’m torn in two, you see.” I answered him truthfully. “Part of me wishes to return home, and part of me wishes to remain here on Midgard. It all depends on what bargain Steve is making with the Council.”</p><p>“I see.” Uncle said and crossed his arms.</p><p>“How do you stand not seeing Jane?” I wondered. “I understand your royal duties are more important in ranking than mine, but still, how?”</p><p>“With the BiFrost gone, I cannot travel between realms. All I can do is rely on Heimdall since he can see everything.” Uncle Thor stated. “It’s not easy, unfortunately.”</p><p>“Grandfather has been pushing you to take the throne, hasn’t he?” I asked, and Uncle nodded. “He’s also forbidding you to love Jane.”</p><p>“Yes, and he knows my heart belongs to her as well. Yet, he would rather see me with Lady Sif.” Uncle commented, which I gave him a smirk. Everyone in a Asgard assumed they would be together.</p><p>“Love is weird.” It was something we agreed on.</p><p>We walked out into the briefing room to meet with Coulson. A picture of a female with words were on a monitor. This was Jane, the woman Uncle Thor was enamored with. He felt the same way I felt about Steve. Coulson noticed us and the direction of Uncle Thor’s gaze.</p><p>“As soon as Loki took the doctor, we moved Jane Foster. We’ve got an excellent observatory in Traunsee. She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane, very remote. She’ll be safe.” Coulson informed him.</p><p>Uncle Thor nodded and said, “Thank you. It’s no accident, Loki taking Erik Selvig. I dread what he plans for him once he’s done. Erik is a good man.”</p><p>“He talks about you a lot.” Coulson pointed out. “You changed his life. You changed everything around here.”</p><p>“They were better as they were.” Uncle disagrees. Coulson looked at me, and I shrugged. “We pretend on Asgard that we’re more advanced, but we…we come here battling like Bilchsteim.”</p><p>“Like what?” Coulson asked, confused as I let out a laugh.</p><p>“Bilchsteim? You know; scaly, big antlers.” Uncle Thor tried to imitate once which made me laugh once more. “You don’t have those?”</p><p>“Don’t think so.” Coulson said.</p><p>“They are repulsive, and they trample everything in their path.” I responded as Uncle made his way to the side of ship to look out the window.</p><p>“When I first came to Earth, Loki’s rage followed me here, and your people paid the price. And now again.” Uncle lamented. “In my youth, I courted war.”</p><p>“War hasn’t started, yet.” Director Fury interrupted as he walked in. “You think you can make Loki tell us what the Tesseract is?”</p><p>“I do not know.” Uncle Thor answered truthfully. “Loki’s mind is far afield, it’s not just power he craves, it’s vengeance upon me. There’s no pain that would prize his need from him.”</p><p>“A lot of guys think that until the pain stops.” Director said.</p><p>“What are you asking me to do?” Uncle Thor questioned.</p><p>“I’m asking: what are you prepared to do?” Director asked in turn.</p><p>“Loki is a prisoner.” Uncle Thor pointed out.</p><p>“Then why do I feel like he’s the only person on this boat that wants to be here?” Director Fury asked, and Uncle Thor had no response. He, in turn, looked at me. “I know you already saw your father, Lily. Did he say anything?”</p><p>“The scepter contains an Infinity Stone, the Mind Stone. He is being influenced by a combination of the scepter and the Tesseract to do someone’s bidding. That’s what I learned from him. He is using the scepter to try and control the Hulk and tear apart the team. Once this is done, he will go to a heavily populated area, open a portal, and use the Chitauri to win him the Earth.” I told them, and both of their eyes widened. “This part I searched for myself.”</p><p>“Let’s go.” Director Fury commanded, and Uncle and I nodded. We followed him to the lab that Dr. Banner and Tony were occupying. <em>Let’s hope all goes well.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Abducted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uncle Thor, Director Fury, and I walked into the lab, only to find Dr. Banner and Tony looking at a computer monitor. Director Fury seemed surprised and upset that they weren’t working on the scepter.</p><p>“What are you doing, Mr. Stark?” Director Fury asked angrily.</p><p>“Uh, kind of wondering the same thing about you.” Tony answered as he still stared at the monitor.</p><p>“You’re supposed to be locating the Tesseract.” Director reminded them, still angry.</p><p>“We are.” Dr. Banner told him. “The model’s locked, and we’re sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we’ll have the location within half a mile.” Uncle Thor and I shared a confused look. All of that went over our heads.</p><p>“And you’ll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss.” Tony concluded as the monitor pulled up a collection of secret files. “What is Phase 2?”</p><p>A loud bang sounded throughout the room, which caused me to jump and the others to turn and see Steve with a weapon of sorts at a table. “Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D. uses the cube to make weapons.” Steve answered angrily. I walked over to him, carefully. I’ve never seen him when he was angry. I put a hand on his arm, and he turned to look at me. He realized that I’ve never seen him angry. Steve wrapped his arm around me and said to Tony, “Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow.”</p><p>“Rogers,” Director Fury started carefully, “We gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we’re – “</p><p>“I’m sorry, Nick.” Tony interrupted, turning the monitor to show him the plans of the weapons. “What were you lying?”</p><p>“I was wrong, Director.” Steve said as he loosened his grip on me. I reached down and intertwined my fingers with his. “The world hasn’t changed a bit.”</p><p>Natasha walked in, and Dr. Banner looked at her angrily. “Did you know about this?” Dr. Banner asked her as his eyes narrowed.</p><p>“You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?” Natasha suggested.</p><p>“I was in Calcutta.” Dr. Banner pointed out. “I was pretty well removed.”</p><p>“Loki’s manipulating you.” Natasha informed him.</p><p>“And you’ve been doing what, exactly?” Dr. Banner wondered.</p><p>“You didn’t come here because I bat my eyelashes at you.” She threw back.</p><p>“Dr. Banner.” I called out. He turned his sharp gaze towards me. “Natasha is telling the truth. He is trying to pin you against us.”</p><p>“Of course, you would say that.” Dr. Banner chuckled darkly, and I leaned into Steve. “Did she put you up to that, or are you as crazy as your father, Lillith Lokisdottir?”</p><p>A burst of anger coursed through my veins as I squared my shoulders and stalked over to him. “Yes, I am the daughter of Loki. My full name and title is Princess Lillith Lokisdottir, Goddess of Compassion and Truth. But, do not compare me to him. I have my ways to find out answers, and I am not power hungry nor do I seek vengeance on anyone.”</p><p>“Lily.” Steve called, and I turned my gaze to him. “That’s enough. Let him go.”</p><p>I looked at him, confused. He motioned to Dr. Banner, and I saw that I was gripping his button up shirt tight. Shocked and terrified, I let him go and backed up. “I’m so sorry, Doctor. That’s not my normal behavior.” I looked at everyone else to see they were tense around me, except for Steve. “I’m so sorry. Please, believe me when I say that this is not my normal behavior.” None of them relaxed. “Steve.” I whimpered. He held his arms out to me, which I ran to. Steve cradled me to his chest to let me calm down.</p><p>“It’s alright, sweetheart.” Steve reassured and petted my hair for a few minutes. “How about you go to the deck and take a breather, okay?” I nodded and let him kiss my forehead before I left the lab. I made my way to the conference room and took a seat with the water Agent Hill gave me. All I did was drink my water and let my mind wander as to what caused my rage, but I could only think of the scepter. Was this Thanos’ payback for me telling him no? He controlled my mind and tried to make me turn on my team.</p><p>I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn’t know I was sliding until I hit the rail in my chair. Looking up, I saw that everything was leaning. Clint Barton, one of the men that Father took control of, attacked the ship. Agent Hill and I made eye contact, and we both nodded. I ran to the lab, only to see it in ruins and Dr. Banner trying to control his transformation into the Hulk. Natasha made the motion for me to run, and I obeyed. My next step was to check on Father. By the time I arrived, Father had escaped his cell and Uncle Thor took his place.</p><p>Father made his way over to the control panel. “The humans think us immortal. Show we test that?” I felt a nudge in my back and saw Coulson telling me to move as he held a Phase 2 weapon. I nodded and moved into plain sight.</p><p>“Move away, please.” Coulson commanded, and Father moved away from the panel. “You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?” Next thing we knew, Father impaled him through the chest, through the heart.</p><p>“NOOOO!” Uncle Thor and I cried out. Father turned around to see me behind him. His face twisted into a horrible smirk. I slowly stepped back, but before I knew it, I saw black and heard Uncle Thor cry out again. <em>Why, Father? Why did you hurt me?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Time to wake, my dear.” I heard Father’s voice, except it wasn’t his nice voice. It was sickly taunting. I groaned and opened my eyes as best as I could, only to find his face near mine. The sight made me shrink back onto the soft cushion I was on. “Good, you’re awake.”</p><p>“Where am I?” I asked as I groaned when I sat up. “What did you do, Father?”</p><p>“Nothing. At least not yet.” Father smirked as he gripped my upper arm harshly. He yanked me off of the soft cushion and dragged me to the window. Past that window, I could see a man setting up a machine with the Tesseract. “We are at Tony Stark’s tower. You lived here when you left Asgard, did you not?” I didn’t respond because I was afraid, and I was trying to take all this in. The grip on upper arm tightened. “Did you not?”</p><p>“Yes.” I yelped out.</p><p>“And as I said before, you’ll help me with the war.” Father said as he dragged me away from the window. “Everything is almost ready.”</p><p>“I told you already, Thanos,” I spat at him as a burst of courage washed through me, “I would not help you with the war.” Father growled and threw me across the room. The impact made me bite my tongue with my sharp molars, which filled my mouth with blood. I spat it out as Father sauntered his way over here.</p><p>“You are pathetic, my dear.” Father said as he pulled me up by my hair. “This pain can end if you just join me.”</p><p>“Never.” I said through gritted teeth. He growled again and plopped me on the ground, only to kick me in my abdomen. “I refuse to be that monster.” Father was about to strike me again when we heard a crash.</p><p>“Company has arrived.” Father states as he crouches near me. “Stay here.” I nodded, and he walked away to greet whoever was outside. Once I was confident he was outside, I teleported myself over under Tony’s bar with a hiding spell to hide me from Father. I curled myself in a ball when I heard footsteps. “Please tell me you’re going to appeal to my humanity.”</p><p>“Uh, actually, I’m planning to threaten you.” Tony replied as he made his way to the bar. He paused when he saw me, but I pressed a finger to my lips. He subtly nodded and made himself a drink.</p><p>“You should have left your armor on for that.” Father states.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s seen a bit of mileage.” Tony said as he points to the scepter. You’ve got the blue stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?”</p><p>“Stalling me won’t change anything.” Father points out.</p><p>“No, no, no!” Tony disagreed. “Threatening. No drink? You sure? I’m having one.”</p><p>I heard Father growl as he continues to grow restless. “The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?”</p><p>“The Avengers.” Tony answers, which probably made Father confused. “It’s what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. “Earth’s Mightiest Heroes” type of thing.”</p><p>“Yes, I met them.” Father said, chuckling.</p><p>I saw Tony force a smile as he replies, “Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I’ll give you that one. But, let’s do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-God;” Tony slowly reached for two bracelets, which I think go to his suit, “a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple master assassins, and you, big fella, you’ve managed to piss off every single one of them.”</p><p>“That was the plan.” Father admitted, and I heard a smirk in his voice.</p><p>“Not a great plan.” Tony pointed out as he walked away from the bar. I made myself invisible (with my hiding spell still intact) to watch the rest. “When they come, and they will, they’ll come for you.”</p><p>“I have an army.” Father challenged as he neared Tony.</p><p>“We have a Hulk.” Tony challenged back as he finished walking down the stairs.</p><p>“I thought the beast had wandered off.” Father said as he made a gesture with his scepter.</p><p>“You’re missing the point.” Tony snapped as he finishes his last few steps. “There’s no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it’s too much for us, but it’s all on you. Because if we can’t protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we’ll avenge it.” Tony threatened as he took a sip of his drink.</p><p>Father slowly made his way over to him and raised his scepter. “How will your friends have time for me, when they’re so busy fighting you?” He, then, tapped Tony with his scepter, but nothing happened. Father tried again. Nothing. “It should work.” he said, confused.</p><p>“Well, performance issues, you know?” Tony said, and, in anger, Father grabbed him by the throat, and threw him across the room. “Jarvis, anytime now.” Father grabbed him by the throat again.</p><p>“You will all fall before me.” Father snarled before he tossed Tony out the window. One of Tony’s suits followed him. He came back, clad in suit, to the window.</p><p>“And there’s one other person you pissed off! His name was Phil.” He fired at Father as Father raised his scepter. Once the smoke cleared, the portal had opened. I had failed.</p><p>For a moment, during all of the commotion, I forgot my spells had turned themselves off. I didn’t realize Father was near me until he gripped the same upper arm he grabbed earlier. He dragged me to the balcony to show what was going on.</p><p>“How does it feel to know that your precious Earth is being torn apart?” Father asked. Then, he dangled me over the edge of the balcony. “This is your last chance. Join me now or die.”</p><p>“I would rather die than join you, Thanos.” I spat at him, directly onto his armor.</p><p>Father looked at him with hatred, a look I’ve never seen from him before. “Very well.” I started to scream as I was free falling. This is it. This is how I will die. As I was making peace with it, I felt someone catch me. Uncle Thor caught and brought me back to the balcony.</p><p>“Get to safety.” Uncle said as he readied himself to fight his brother. I nodded and wasted no time fleeing to my apartment. I knew it wasn’t safe to be in the tower, but I would go down with it. This is my fault because the enemy was my father. Looking around, I remembered all of the memories and fun times I had with Steve. My heart ached when I knew I would be leaving him, but I had to remain strong. <em>I would go down with this ship.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. How Does A Moment Last Forever?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***THERE IS SOME GRAPHIC DETAIL IN THIS CHAPTER!!!! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!!!!***<br/>SONG BELONGS TO CELINE DION FROM THE BEAUTY AND THE BEAST 2017 SOUNDTRACK!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every little bump, every blast would rattle the walls and make me think that I this would cause my death. If it meant that I could free myself from the pain, then I would gladly take death. I was perched on the sofa and waited for the tower to fall. It never happened. Instead, a rush of power flew up the side of the tower. I instantly ran up to the top to see what was going on. Father was cradled in the ruins of the floor and looked at me for help. Ignoring him, I walked out onto the balcony to see Tony fly with a missile on his back through the portal. We waited for him to fly out, but that never happened.</p><p>“Come on, Stark…” Natasha said impatiently. Nothing continued to happen. All of a sudden, she thrusts the scepter into the Tesseract, and the portal was closing. I put both of my hands over my mouth and watched for Tony to reappear. It felt like my heart was beating out of my chest. I don’t think I could ever tell someone how relieved I was when he returned to Earth’s atmosphere.</p><p>Walking back inside, I stopped and knelt by Father. “It seems that your plan to rule the Earth failed.”</p><p>He chuckled as he breathily climbed from the floor’s ruins. “It seems your deal with the Council has failed as well.” I shrugged and sat on the steps with my hands clasped and legs sprawled out. He understood the hint that I was finished talking with him and didn’t dare speak with me again. I just sat there and waited for the team while he continued to crawl from where he was cradled. After a few moments, I saw the team before Father sensed them. When he did, he turned to find the team staring at him, upset. “It it’s all the same to you, I’ll have that drink.” The Hulk snorted at him in response.</p><p>Once they arrested my father, Steve walked to me and wrapped me in an embrace. Tears started to fall as I realized what happened. I would be sent back to Asgard against my will. I would be leaving Steve.</p><p>“I failed.” I sobbed brokenly in his dirtied uniform. “I failed.”</p><p>“Shh.” Steve shushed me. “I have a plan. Don’t worry about a thing.” I was still sobbing and shaking that I couldn’t move. I didn’t want to move. I wanted to stay here forever.</p><p>“Cap, you coming?” Tony asked as the others were waiting for us, with Father, at the door. Then, he realized why Steve wasn’t moving. “Lily, it’s alright. The war is over. We won.”</p><p>“But I failed, Tony.” I told him, the fabric of Steve’s uniform muffling my words.</p><p>“What did you say?” Tony asked. I extracted myself from Steve and turned to look at him.</p><p>“The Council gave me a mission, well a deal, actually.” I told him, wiping away the remaining tears from my face. “If I could stop Father and change his mind about the war, I could stay. If I failed, I was to be sent back to Asgard.”</p><p>“Do you want to go back to Asgard, Lily?” Tony asked me as he neared where I and Steve were.</p><p>“For the longest time, I wanted to be reunited with my family.” I told him truthfully before I turned my head back to Steve. “But now, I can’t see myself in a realm without my love, Steve.” Returning my focus back to Tony, I finished, “The answer is, now, no.”</p><p>“In all honestly, some literal and other in figurative, you are the girlfriend of an Avenger, which makes you family. I don’t think Steve here would let you go without a fight.” Tony stated.</p><p>“He’s right, Lily.” Steve said as he wrapped his arms around me again, but from behind. “You are not like your father.”</p><p>“You are right, darling.” I agreed. “I am not like him. I do not want power or rule a realm. He is only doing this out of spite because he had been lied to his entire childhood. He is doing this to prove himself to Odin, my grandfather.” I wrangled out of Steve’s embrace again and started walking towards the entrance so I could leave. “Father has potential to rule a realm, but not like this.” I was almost out of the door when I heard Father speak.</p><p>“Lillith, I am so – “ Father started to apologize before I reached out my hand and put a spell on his mouth to stop talking.</p><p>“Save it.” I told him. “It is because of your actions that I am being punished, too. In time, I will forgive you, but for now, I want to be alone.” I looked at the Avengers before saying, “Except for Steve, no one is allowed to disrupt my solitude of quiet. I’ll be in my apartment. And thank you, each and every one of you, for saving the Earth.” And with that, I left without a glance back. No one needed to see my tears, and Steve has seen enough of them, but I knew that if I tried to keep him out, it wouldn’t work. I walked down the end of the third flight of stairs before I collapsed.</p><p>“It’s okay, sweetheart. It’s okay.” Steve reassured as he picked me up from the stairs and carried me back to the apartment. I said nothing and nuzzled my head into his neck. We were silent the rest of the way to the apartment, but that ended when he tried to put me down on the sofa.</p><p>“No.” I simply said as I gripped him tighter.</p><p>“Sweetheart, I need to shower.” Steve tried to reason. “I know I don’t smell that great.”</p><p>“Then let me shower with you, please.” I begged. “I know I am being a bit bold, but I do not know how much longer I will have with you.” Steve was rocking his head back and forth in contemplation. “Please. I promise it’ll be nothing but showering. I’m not ready to take the next step nor do I want to till my wedding night.”</p><p>I saw Steve’s resolve crumble and sigh in defeat. “Alright, you can shower with me.” He, then, carried me to his shower in his bathroom, and he set me on the floor. I reached out and helped him take his uniform off. He, in turn, helped me take off my garments. When we were both left in undergarments, we were hesitant. We both knew that we weren’t ready to take off the other’s garments. “We don’t have to do this.”</p><p>“I want to.” I told him as I tentatively reached for the garment that covered his manhood. “I know this is our first time doing anything relatively intimate, but I don’t want you to regret this.”</p><p>“How could I regret anything when I have the most beautiful dame in the universe?” Steve asked me as he reached around to grab the clasp of my top undergarment. “I don’t want you to regret this.”</p><p>“I won’t. I promise.” I promised as I reached up and kissed him passionately. He kissed me back with the same amount of gusto and unclasped my top undergarment. We let it fall around us as he reached for my bottom one. We ended the kiss, only to start another one as I pushed his garment down his legs, and he stepped out of them. Steve, in return, did the same to me, and we were left bare in his bathroom. Eventually, we pull apart and look at each other’s bodies.</p><p>“Lily, you’re beautiful.” he said, but he didn’t know where to put his hands.</p><p>“You can touch me, my dear.” I told him, blushing as I grabbed his hands and put them on my bare hips. “You’re handsome as well.”</p><p>“We probably should have that shower before I do something I know we’re not ready to do.” Steve said, blushing as well. I nodded and let him lead me to the shower. This was far more intimate than anything we’ve done before. He let me enter the spray of water first, and he followed after me. Today was about him, so I pushed him into the spray. He seemed surprised but let me do what I was doing. I massaged his scalp with his shampoo and conditioner, to which he moaned. <em>Now that’s sinful.</em> Next, I grabbed a fluffy sponge and some body wash and lathered him with it, washing away the blood and grime of war. After he was done, he pushed me in the spray and did the same to me, but he was more apprehensive around my more lady parts.</p><p>“You can touch me, Steve.” I reminded as I put his hand that had the fluffy sponge on my breasts. “I know you’re nervous, but this is what I want. I don’t want you to be afraid of me.”</p><p>“I’m not afraid. Nervous, yes. Afraid, no.” Steve said as he took a deep breath and continued to lather me in the body wash. After we were clean, I started to giggle as I wrapped my arms around his neck. “What’s so funny, sweetheart?”</p><p>“I’m just really happy, my dear.” I told him as he wrapped his arms around me, being careful of my backside. “Everything is perfect, and I do not want to cry anymore than I have.”</p><p>“I don’t want you to cry anymore, either.” Steve agreed. “We should get out and dry off, maybe dress as well.”</p><p>“Would you be offended if I said I didn’t want to dress at the moment?” I asked him as he reached behind me to shut off the water.</p><p>“No, I would not be offended, but we should dry off, though, if we want to lay in my bed.” I nodded and stepped out of the shower. A fluffy white towel wrapped around me and saw Steve drying me off himself. I couldn’t ask for more from him, but here I am, selfishly asking for a moment that could last forever. He pressed a kiss to my forehead and said, “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.” I said back and took the towel from him to dry him in return. Dropping the towel to this side, I led him back to his room and pushed him down on the bed on his back. I crawled up next to him and rested my head on his bare chest. A song popped into my head, one I haven’t heard in a while, and I started to sing:</p><p>
  <em>How does a moment last forever?<br/>How can a story never die?<br/>It is love we must hold onto<br/>Never easy, but we try<br/>Sometimes our happiness is captured<br/>Somehow, our time and place stand still<br/>Love lives on inside our hearts and always will<br/><br/>Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone<br/>But when all else has been forgotten<br/>Still our song lives on<br/><br/>Maybe some moments weren't so perfect<br/>Maybe some memories not so sweet<br/>But we have to know some bad times<br/>Or our lives are incomplete<br/>Then when the shadows overtake us<br/>Just when we feel all hope is gone<br/>We'll hear our song and know once more<br/>Our love lives on<br/><br/>How does a moment last forever?<br/>How does our happiness endure?<br/>Through the darkest of our troubles<br/>Love is beauty, love is pure<br/>Love pays no mind to desolation<br/>It flows like a river through the soul<br/>Protects, proceeds, and perseveres<br/>And makes us whole<br/><br/>Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone<br/>But when all else has been forgotten<br/>Still our song lives on<br/>How does a moment last forever:<br/>When our song lives on</em>
</p><p>“Beautiful song.” Steve commented as he tightened his grip on me. “Was this a song from your world?”</p><p>“Yes, and I was thinking it in the bathroom.” I told him. “I was thinking about how selfishly I was asking for a moment that could last forever.”</p><p>He surprised me by kissing my crown. I looked up at him. “It’s not selfish to want a moment like that. Every moment like that with you is one I crave to last forever.” he confessed to me. Tears misted over my eyes as I reached up to kiss him. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.” I said back as we just laid there, the mess, the war, everything was forgotten for the time being. Tomorrow was a different story, but for now, I enjoyed today. <em>How does a moment last forever?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The war was over, but I had failed. Father did not change his mind; therefore, I was to be sent back to Asgard. I did not want to, but I had no other option, and unfortunately, today was that day. Steve and I rode on his motorcycle to the meeting place. I was silent because I could not form any words. Steve had been suspiciously quiet this morning, despite the night we had yesterday. It was unlike him.</p><p>We arrived at the spot where Uncle Thor, Father, and I would be sent back to Asgard. Tony, Natasha, Clint, and Dr. Banner showed up as well. Tony gave Uncle Thor the Tesseract, which would be our way to Asgard. Father was bound at the wrists and gagged at the mouth. Uncle Thor and Father were looking at me to tell me it was time to go. I started to walk forward I tried to hold my tears from falling, but as I reached halfway, I stopped. My tears started to fall, and I looked to the ground.</p><p>“My dear niece, why do you cry?” Uncle Thor questioned.</p><p>“I cannot leave, Uncle Thor.” I managed to say as I looked back to Steve. “I cannot leave my love, my life here.” Then, I lost my composure and began to openly sob. “Please, don’t make me leave Steve!” I begged and sobbed uncontrollably.</p><p>“Cap,” Tony said, “I don’t want to see your girl cry any more than I do. Just do it already!”</p><p>“Alright.” Steve relented as he made his way to me and wrapped me in an embrace. “Deep breaths, Lily. I’m right here.” he soothed as he pets my hair. I did as he instructed and took a few deep, calming breaths. “There you go, sweetheart.”</p><p>“Steve, what is going on?” I asked him once I gained control of myself.</p><p>“Well, after you went to go see Loki and after the meeting, I told Fury I wanted to talk to the Council to try to get you to stay. I couldn’t bear the thought of you leaving me. He let me speak with them. When they asked why you were important to me, I told them the truth. Now, the Council knows you’re my girlfriend. They told me that for me to have you stay is to marry you.” Steve truthfully told me.</p><p>“Steve…” I tried to say more, but once he unattached himself from the embrace and took one knee, he held out a ring nestled in black cushioned box.</p><p>“Lily,” Steve started, “my princess, we have been stuck together for a year and a half, and we’ve been together for six months, but trust me when I say you are the one I want in my life. I can’t see myself being with anyone else but you. So, my princess, will you do the honor of becoming my queen?”</p><p>I couldn’t speak as tears ran down my face once more, but I vigorously nodded my head yes. After he stood up, I ran to his embrace as he opened his arms. He kissed my head as he put the ring on my finger. Only then did I look up and kiss him. I was oblivious to the fact people were cheering in the background. Once we broke our kiss, I looked back at my father to see that he had a tear in his eye. His daughter wasn’t a baby anymore. His daughter spread her wings and flew into the arms of another man. I walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“Behave, Father. I would be really happy if you walked me down the aisle on my wedding.” I told him as he gave me a small nod. I was about to say more, but Steve swept me into a bridal embrace. “Steve,” I giggled as he chuckled.</p><p><em>Tell him I give him my blessing since the soldier took care of you. </em>Father mentally told me. <em>I wouldn’t have it any other way. I know your mother would want you to be happy. As do I, my dear. I have caused you much grief these last few months, but it is better for me to make sure you are happy. Nothing would make me gladder than if you were to marry him.</em></p><p><em>I will, Father. Thank you. </em>I responded before I relayed Father’s message to Steve.</p><p>“Thank you, sir.” Steve told Loki. “I promise to make her happy to the best of my ability.”</p><p>“Take care of my niece, Steve, or else you will answer to me if you hurt her.” Uncle Thor warned.</p><p>“I’ll hurt myself if I hurt her. She’s too precious.” Steve replied.</p><p>“Very well.” Uncle Thor nodded to everyone else before the Tesseract’s energy sent them back to Asgard.</p><p>“This calls for celebration!” Tony called out as we made our way back to them.</p><p>“Maybe another day, Tony.” I told him. “We will celebrate, do not think that we will not, but today, I want it with my fiancé.” Tony nodded and walked over to his car, where Dr. Banner was waiting. Natasha and Clint came over and gave me a hug and Steve a pat on the back before they left. Steve carried me to the motorcycle and put me down. He mounted the cycle first, and I followed. “Home?”</p><p>“Home.” Steve agreed and sped off towards our apartment. <em>Definitely the best day ever.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve and I had fallen into a routine a few days after the war. He, Tony, and Clint helped clean up the mess, Natasha and I worked on hand-to-hand combat for self-defense in case I was ever kidnapped again, and then I would clean and be the doting fiancé Steve needed me to be. Whenever we had a free moment, he and I did some wedding planning or we just enjoy each other’ company.</p><p>“You understand that we would have to do two marriage ceremonies?” I asked Steve as I took his dishes to the kitchen.</p><p>“Why two?” Steve asked, confused.</p><p>“One here on Earth for our legal status, and one on Asgard for a princess. It shows the realm that she has become of age and a human.” I explained, running the water to do the dishes. “It is our custom.”</p><p>“There’s another reason, isn’t there, sweetheart?” Steve guessed. He’s been so good at reading me and my emotions.</p><p>“I really want Father to walk me down the aisle.” I admitted. “It is all I wanted since I was a girl, and I know he will be held eternally for crimes in the dungeon. However, I cannot see anyone else walking me down besides Father.”</p><p>“Would there be a possibility of maybe letting him out for the ceremony?” Steve asked as he stood behind me and intertwined his hands with my soapy one while his chin was on my shoulder.</p><p>“I would have to talk to the Allfather.” I answered, relishing in the close contact.</p><p>“Go talk to him.” Steve said as he took the sponge off the counter and started to switch me spots. “I’ll do the dishes.”</p><p>“Steve, you’re tired.” I tried to reason. “You have been busy cleaning the ruins. It is the woman’s job to look after her man.”</p><p>“Unless my dame is in emotional distress.” he said firmly and kissed my forehead. “You won’t be able to focus until you solved your problem. Go. I’ll be fine. Doing a chore won’t kill me.”</p><p>“Alright.” I relented and wiped my hands on a kitchen towel. “If you need anything, let me know. I will be in my room doing my magic.” As soon as I said that, Steve snickered. “Grow up.” I swatted him on the rear and ran to my room before he could retaliate. Sitting on the floor, I crossed my legs and cleared my mind to send an astral projection to Asgard.</p><p>
  <strong>***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Asgard</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I found my second form in the throne room. As I looked around, I saw Grandfather on the throne with Grandmother. Other guards were placed at the entrances, but none of them seemed to have minded my sudden appearance. Grandmother sensed my presence and looked up to see me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lillith.” Grandmother breathed in joy and rushed over to where my second form was standing. She knew that this was not my physical body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Grandmother.” I sighed in relief. “What I wouldn’t give to hug you again.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The feeling is mutual.” she agreed, and we walked to Grandfather’s throne. “Dear, greet your granddaughter.” He appeared to make no move to do so.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Grandfather, you look troubled and weary.” I observed as I knelt down on my knees by the throne and looked into his eyes. “Tell me what has made you so.” He smiled sadly, a smile I haven’t seen since the day I left, which broke my heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You and your grandmother have always been able to see what through me.” Grandfather said as I rested my head on my folded hands. “My only granddaughter, not of my flesh, raised by my son, who I inadvertently adopted. Does that not bother you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why should it?” I answered him. “From my birth, you have been my family, my only family. Yes, there were family secrets that possibly should have been announced earlier. Father may not see, but I do. Family is not always by blood, but by how strong the bond is. My bonds with everyone here are too strong to break.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You have grown wise beyond your years, my dear.” Grandfather states as he looks at me in awe. “How did you become so wise?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I learned from you and Grandmother.” I answered as I sat back on my knees. “You two taught me to see each scenario as a whole. Perhaps that is why title is “Truth and Compassion” because I know how to let anger diffuse.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Child,” Grandmother says, “we give you the title based on what we see in your heart. We saw that your heart was pure and would never be corrupted by anger or war. You always had a love for people and knew when others lied. Yet, you started to have feelings and started to fall in love with your beloved, you knew it was forbidden, and you still chose him. You saw him as an equal. It shows that you are worthy of this title.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I smiled genuinely at Grandmother before I looked at Grandfather. “I appreciate and miss moments like these, but I have come to request a favor, Grandfather.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What is it, Lillith?” Grandfather wondered. “Is it about your wedding ceremonies? You must have one here. It is custom.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I informed Steve about having two ceremonies, but my request is to let Father walk me down the aisle.” I requested. “I know he is awaiting trial for his crimes, and the people may turn their nose at me, but I beg of you to let him give me the moment I dreamt of since I was a girl.” I leaned forward and rested my forehead on my hands. “He can be sent back after our dance, but I beg. Please, do not deprive of this!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was silence. They have never seen me behave like this before. I usually happy with what I had, so to beg for something is uncommon for me. Grandfather finally spoke. “I understand your reasoning, my dear, but this is a request I must contemplate. Come back in two-day’s time, and I shall have your answer.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I understand.” I replied and raised to a full sitting position. “I must leave and tend to my beloved, who is still recovering from war. I will see you in two days. I love you both. Send my love to Uncle Thor and my greetings to the Warriors Three and Lady Sif.” They nodded, and I disappeared.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Midgard</strong>
</p><p>I came to after opening my eyes and realized how drained I was. Plopping onto my back on the floor, I stared at the ceiling in a daze. I had not done an astral projection for quite some time. A knock sounded as I was merely lying there.</p><p>“You may enter.” I called to him as I never broke my gaze with the ceiling. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw a concerned Steve leaning against the door frame. “I am alright, love.”</p><p>“Then why are you sprawled out on the floor?” Steve asked, still concerned. I gave him a half smile in return.</p><p>“My magic energy is drained. I have not done as astral projection since the day we decided to be with each other.” I told him and groaned as I sat up. “Since we were busy with the Battle of New York, I have not been using my magic as much. My top priorities have been to finish healing my injuries and taking care of you.”</p><p>“What did they say when you asked about Loki?” Steve asked, cutting straight to the point.</p><p>“I have to return in two-day’s time.” I answered as I raised my hands to him like a child reaching for parent. “They understand that, yes, he is my father, but he is also a war criminal. Grandfather needs time to think.”</p><p>Steve nodded and helped me to my feet. “In the meantime, dishes are finished and the rest of the cleaning is done.”</p><p>“Steve, you’re still healing as well, and you’ve been helping the city. You’re tired, sweetheart.” I told him, and he gave me a loving kiss in return.</p><p>“I’m taking tomorrow off so I can spend time with you, doll.” Steve said after we broke the kiss, and then, he picked me in a bridal embrace. “I say we watch a movie as you rest.”</p><p>“That sounds heavenly.” I answered, and he carried me to the sofa before he went to the kitchen to retrieve snacks. While he did that, I thought to myself. <em>I hope my request is allowed.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Answer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple days had passed since the audience I had with Grandmother and Grandfather about my request. I tried not to think about it, and instead, keep myself busy. Cleaning, cooking, planning, you name it, I did it. Patience, even though I had compassion and truth in my title, was not my strongest virtue.  Eventually, Steve had to make me stop before I put myself into a fit.</p><p>“I know you hate waiting, sweetheart,” Steve had said as he sat me on the couch, “but working yourself into an early grave isn’t going to help.”</p><p>“I know.” I agreed, looking down in submission. “I like having everything planned, and when I do not, it drives me mad.”</p><p>“Well, you do not have to wait anymore.” Grandmother’s voice said next to me. I turned my head to see her properly poised on the end of the sofa.</p><p>“Grandmother,” I breathed in relief and confusion, “how are you here?”</p><p>“By the same means you visit us.” she answered. “I know last time you visited, you were running low on magic energy. Instead, I thought I visit you regarding your request.”</p><p>I smiled at her sheepishly when she mentioned my magic energy before I turned to Steve. “Dear, this is my grandmother, Frigga, Goddess of Love, Marriage, and Destiny.” I introduced her to him.</p><p>“Ma’am.” Steve greeted and bowed.</p><p>“Do not mind him, Grandmother. He is still understanding that there are Gods and Goddesses beyond this realm.” Grandmother nodded. “Grandmother, this is my fiancé, Steve Rogers. He is also known as Captain America.”</p><p>“Nice to officially meet you, sir.” Grandmother greeted in return. “I hope you are treating my granddaughter well.”</p><p>“With the best I can give her, if not more.” he said as he wrapped his arm around me. “I can’t wait to have her as my wife.” I smiled and snuggled into him before I returned my attention to Grandmother.</p><p>“What did Grandfather say about my request?” The anticipation of his answer has made me antsy these last couple days.</p><p>“You are just like your father, my dear.” Grandmother giggled as turned herself towards me. “Grandfather said he is willing to let Loki walk you down the aisle if you are able to push your Asgardian wedding to next week.”</p><p>“So soon?” I breathed out in shock as I looked at Steve to see his opinion.</p><p>He shrugged at me and said, “Let’s do it.” Steve cut me off before I could ask my question. “I don’t want to wait anymore. I’m already starting to consider you my wife.”</p><p>“And I am starting to consider you my husband.” Steve pecked my cheek before I turned to Grandmother. “Tell Grandfather I said yes and to send the BiFrost tomorrow.”</p><p>“Very well. I will see you tomorrow, Lillith and Steve. Gather at the same place where the BiFrost retrieved Thor and Loki.” Then, Grandmother faded away and left us two alone.</p><p>“At least your grandfather allowed the request.” Steve said after a moment of silence. “Even if it is for a limited amount of time, he’ll still be there to walk you down the aisle.”</p><p>“Yes, and as long as I have that moment, I will be content with the rest.” I replied as I stood up to walk to kitchen to grab a glass of water. “In all honesty, I think because you are marrying a princess, Grandfather will be giving you the title of a god and prince.” Taking a drink, I walk back to the couch and sit back in my spot. “It is our tradition for anyone who is marrying a princess and not Aesir.”</p><p>“So many customs and traditions.” Steve teased and kissed my forehead. “We should probably pack for tomorrow.”</p><p>“Yes, we should.” I agreed, but I pushed him on his back so he was laying on the couch. “But that can wait till later.” Laying my head on his chest, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. Steve’s arm wrapped around my back and pulled me closer. I could just stay here forever and be happy. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>
  <strong>***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The Next Day</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I open my eyes to the morning sun that is shining through Steve’s window as I enjoy the pressure of his arm being wrapped around my waist. In the next week, I would be this man’s wife. Nothing could make me happier than that, and yet, part of me felt as if I was betraying Fandral because people of Asgard thought I would be his wife. I probably should talk to him today or sometime this week.</p><p>“What are you thinking about, sweetheart?” Steve asked as he pulled me closer.</p><p>“Well, good morning to you, dear.” I jokingly replied back. “I was thinking about someone who people of Asgard thought I was going to marry.”</p><p>“Do you regret becoming my fiancé?” Steve asked with a hint of worry.</p><p>“No! Never!” I exclaimed as I rolled over to look at him. “I could never regret becoming your fiancé! If anything, I am more sincerely happier than I have ever been that you are becoming my husband and I your wife. Do not ever question my love for you.”</p><p>Steve nodded and pulled my head to his as his lips covered mine. He needed this for reassurance of my love, which I was more than happy to give. I rolled myself on top of him as I pulled back to look at him with love-filled eyes. Pulling him to me, I put his head on my chest for him to listen to my heartbeat. Steve wrapped his arms around my waist and relaxed himself against me. We stayed in this position for a comfortable moment.</p><p>“This heart, my heart, beats for you and no other.” I reminded him as I kissed the crown of his head. “My heart will only continue to beat for you until our dying breath.” Steve nodded but didn’t move from his spot. “You are needy this morning, my dear, which is unlike your character. Why is that?”</p><p>“I had a nightmare during the night.” he murmured as his grip tightened around my waist. “I dreamt we were back in the invasion with your father, and I heard your scream. You were falling from the tower, and I was too late to save you. Your body was broken beyond recognition that I fell to my knees. I woke up after that and saw you safely and peacefully sleeping. I watched you sleep for a few minutes before I finally fell back asleep.”</p><p>“My dear,” I cooed and hugged him closer, if it was physically possible, to me. “Nothing will happen to me, I promise.”</p><p>Steve nodded, pulled back, and kissed me once more. “I’ll be holding you to that promise, but we probably should get ready for Asgard.” I nodded in agreement as I climbed out of bed. It didn’t take us long to clothe ourselves and leave our apartment as we packed the night prior. Walking hand-in-hand, we made our way over to the exact location where Uncle Thor and Father returned previously to Asgard. “We’re leaving here?”</p><p>“Yes, Grandmother came to me when we were packing and told me to go to the place where Father and Uncle returned.” I answered as I looked to the sky and called, “Heimdall, when you are ready!” Turning to Steve, I said and grinned, “You might want to tighten your grip.” Looking confused, Steve did as he was told just as the BiFrost encased us with its flying colors. Within seconds, we entered the realm of Asgard.</p><p>Heimdall smiled at me and said, “Welcome back, Princess.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Return to Asgard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thank you, Heimdall.” I accepted as I turned to my fiancé. “Steve, this is Heimdall, the gatekeeper of the nine realms. Heimdall, this is my fiancé, Steve Rogers.”</p><p>“Welcome to Asgard, Mr. Rogers.” Heimdall greeted. “From what I have seen, you have treated my princess with nothing more than love and respect. The Allfather, the Queen, people of Asgard, and I appreciate it.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir.” Steve said as he grabbed my hand and intertwined my fingers with his. “Lily is the best woman I could ever meet.”</p><p>Heimdall nodded and turned to me. “The Allfather and the Queen are waiting in the throne room.”</p><p>“Thank you, Heimdall.” I replied with a smile. “I hope to see you for my wedding day.” Heimdall nodded as we started to walk across the Rainbow Bridge. I was excited to see Grandmother and Grandfather again, but I was also nervous at the same time about their reaction from them. A squeeze of my hand made me look up with a smile on my face. Steve gave me a smile in return. We finished our walk to the throne room where Grandmother and Grandfather were waiting. I kneeled and gestured Steve to do the same, which he did.</p><p>“Granddaughter, Steve Rogers, please rise.” Grandfather commanded. We did as he said, and Grandfather wrapped me in an embrace. I returned the hug and nuzzled my head into his shoulder. “Welcome back, my dear. You have done well this last year with your journey.”</p><p>I pulled back to look at him. “I never meant for Father to be locked away. This was not his bidding. Thanos had him under a control spell when he fell into the abyss.”</p><p>“Your father seems to be repentant of his actions that caused you harm. He knows of your arrival and wishes to have an audience with you. When you choose is your choice.” Grandmother told me as she embraced me as well. “Now, enough of this idol talk and introduce this young man to Odin, hm?”</p><p>I nodded and looked to Grandfather. “Grandfather, I would like for you to meet Steve Rogers, or known as Captain America to the Midgardians. He is my fiancé and the love of my life.” I, then, turned to Steve. “Steve, this is my grandfather, the Allfather, the overseer of the nine realms, the God of War and Death, and the God of Wisdom and Poetry, Odin.” Steve looked at me in shock. “Sorry, that was too much information.”</p><p>“You know too much for your own good, my dear.” Grandfather chuckled, and I looked at him sheepishly.</p><p>Steve shook himself out of his stupor and bowed. “Allfather, it is an honor to make your acquaintance. I’ve heard much about you.”</p><p>“All well, I hope.” Grandfather chuckled again and walked over to my fiancé’s as he put a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “I want to show my gratitude for taking care and loving my granddaughter in her time of need. For that, I cannot thank you enough. I can only repay you is by giving you my blessing to marry her.”</p><p>Steve rose, swallowed, and nodded. “Thank you, your Majesty.” I walked to him and wrapped my arms around him. Steve returned the embrace with one arm since I was on his side. Looking down at me, he said, “She’s been there through everything with me, and I with her. Lily even stood up to her own father for the sake of her happiness. There is no other woman that I would have by my side.” I was so chocked full of emotion that I couldn’t speak, so I nuzzled myself into his chest. In return, he kissed my head and whispered “I love you” in my ear before turning to my grandfather again.</p><p>“Lillith, you chose a good man.” Grandfather said as I looked at him with misty eyes. Grandmother nodded in agreement.</p><p>“I did not just choose him because he chose me as well.” I replied. As I did, I noticed Uncle Thor, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three, minus Fandral. They seemed to be grimy from war. “What has Uncle Thor and the others done since he returned.”</p><p>“Cleaning the mess Thanos caused your father to start.” Grandfather answered. “Frigga, my love, will you show Lillith and Steve to their chambers?”</p><p>“It would be my pleasure.” Grandmother kissed his cheek and led us to where we would be staying. “Lillith, you can use your own chambers as I will put your fiancé in one next to yours.”</p><p>“We’re not allowed to stay in the same room?” Steve asked, confused.</p><p>“In Asgardian tradition, the groom is to sleep separate from the bride until the wedding day.” I explained as we reached my chambers. “It will not be for long, I promise. I am only one door away.” I kissed his cheek and entered my chambers. After the full year and a half I fled from Asgard, nothing in my room had changed. My queen bed properly made with the gold bed set; the vanity and its few items had not been moved; the green, shaggy center carpet; my bedside table with the pearl-pendant necklace. The necklace Fandral had given me a few weeks prior of Uncle Thor’s coronation as an attempt to woo me. Looking outside, I saw the garden past my window and noticed Fandral sitting outside. <em>I guess it is now or never</em>, I thought as I grabbed the necklace, opened my patio doors, and walked to the garden.</p><p>As I arrived, I noticed Fandral sat in the exact spot I usually sat. A little pang stabbed my heart as I made my way over. He looked over at me when he sensed my presence.</p><p>“Ah, my little lily.” Fandral greeted. “Have you decided to come back to my arms?”</p><p>“That is not the reason I am here.” I responded. “I am here to talk.” Sitting on the bench, I crossed my legs and folded my hands. “Steve is still the man I will marry, and yet, I feel as if I am betraying you and the people of Asgard.”</p><p>Fandral scooted closer to me as I looked down. “Why do you feel like this?”</p><p>“People of Asgard thought I was going to marry you as my husband, and originally, I wanted that as well. When I escaped from the Jötun war and started living with Steve, my feelings changed.” Unfolding my hands, I reached out to Fandral. “This is the gift you gave me a few weeks before I left. It is not right of me to have it when I belong to another.” He grabbed the necklace from my hand and stared at in heartbreak and disbelief. “You will make a fine husband to a lady whomever is luck to have you, but I am not that lady. I do apologize.”</p><p>“It is alright, my lily.” Fandral forgave after a moment of silence. “You cannot control your heart.”</p><p>“I appreciate it.” I accepted with a smile. “I hope you still consider me a comrade and a friend.”</p><p>“Of course, my princess.” Fandral kissed my hand. “Even though I am a tad jealous that I missed my chance, I will be glad to have you as my friend.”</p><p>“Thank you, Fandral.” I stood up and gave him a hand squeeze. “I hope to see you at my wedding.”</p><p>“I promise to be there.” I gave him a smile, excused myself, and walked away. Looking back, he kissed the necklace in his palm and looked to the sky. I had to break his heart to protect my and Steve’s heart. It may not look like it now, but time will heal all wounds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Forgiving Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking back into my chambers, I decided to go down to the dungeon to speak with Father. I changed into more formal clothing rather than my tunic, denim pants, and canvas shoes. I am a princess; therefore, it is my duty to represent my position. Steve would receive the same after the wedding ceremony. As I walked out of my chambers, I found Steve outside my door with a hand raised as if he were to knock.</p><p>“Uh, wow.” Steve said in awe as he took in my full appearance. “You look amazing.”</p><p>“Thank you, my love.” I accepted as I blushed. “These are my royal garments. You will receive yours after we are married.”</p><p>“I’ll be royalty?” Steve asked in shock.</p><p>“Why, yes, my dear.” I chuckled. “You are marrying me, the daughter of Loki, the princess of Asgard, the Goddess of Truth and Compassion. You are marrying royalty.”</p><p>“Wow.” Steve breathed as he looked at me. “You said you were a goddess. Will that make me a god?”</p><p>I chuckled again. “I have already told Grandfather and Grandmother of your religious views on Earth, and they have agreed to not give you the title of a god.”</p><p>“Good. I want to be a hero, not a god.” Steve said. “Where were you headed to?”</p><p>“To see Father.” I answered as I stepped out of my chambers to close my door. “Did you want to keep me company?”</p><p>“I would love to, but I promised Thor I would spar with him today.” Steve replied as Uncle Thor walked over.</p><p>“I am glad to spar with an equal rather than a lesser guard.” Uncle Thor said as he wrapped me in an embrace. “Welcome back, my dear niece.”</p><p>“Thank you, Uncle.” I said as I returned the embrace before letting go. “Please keep my fiancé in one piece.”</p><p>“I shall do my best.” Uncle Thor chuckled as he led Steve away. I walked the opposite direction that they did to the dungeon. As a child, I managed to find a shortcut to the dungeon, which worried my father and told me to never go back. I guess I’m breaking his rule to go visit him. The shortcut consisted of a door and three flights of stairs. After taking the shortcut, I looked around to see where Father was located, which was at the end of the hall on the right. Prisoners were shouting derogatory and demeaning words at me, which I paid no heed to such low insults. Once I arrived, Father had his back facing me, and didn’t seem to notice my presence. His jail cell contained a green futon, a bedside table on each end with one of them had some books, and a lamp.</p><p>“Greetings, Father. I greeted him as I placed a hand on the wall.</p><p>“Greetings, Lillith.” Father greeted back, but he never turned around.</p><p>“Why do you not turn to face your daughter?” I asked him, wishing to reach inside to embrace him.</p><p>“I have done harm to my own daughter, to my own flesh and blood.” Father responded as his voice broke. “It is not right of me to have contact with you after all I have done.”</p><p>“I forgave you, Father.” I told him as I leaned forward. “None of that was your fault. You were not in control when Thanos had you hurt me. It was all him.”</p><p>“Still, I have no right.” Father muttered in sadness. I sat on the step outside of his cell, where I could hear the hum of his electric cell walls. There were not any words I could say to soothe him, but maybe I could try another way.</p><p>
  <em>I have crossed the horizon to find you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know your name</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They have stolen the heart from inside you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But this does not define you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is not who you are</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You know who you are</em>
</p><p>“Who you truly are.” I whispered loud enough for him to hear. It appeared to have no effect on him, or that’s what I thought until I heard a sniffle come from Father. Looking up, I saw Father turn around with tears in his eyes. “Father?”</p><p>“You know how to make me a little happier, don’t you?” Father asked me as he gave me a watery smile and chuckled. “You remind me so much of your mother.”</p><p>“Father.” I gave him a loving smile in return. “Come sit with me a little.”</p><p>“Alright.” Father agreed as he sat next to me on the opposite side of the wall. His presence so near was comforting to have once again. “Are you excited for your wedding?”</p><p>I chuckled as I said, “Yes, I am excited, and yet, nervous for my wedding.”</p><p>“Not starting to have cold feet?” Father teased.</p><p>“No!” I exclaimed. “I love Steve! I would never leave him! I think I am nervous because I am marrying a Midgardian, one I truly love. It is usually forbidden, but he took care of me, when I left, and I could not be more grateful.”</p><p>“Then, I do not see a reason for you to be nervous.” Father stated. “Your wedding day will be amazing, my dear.”</p><p>“I am grateful for the fact they are letting you out for my wedding day.” I turned to look at him clearly. “It has been my dream since I was a girl, and I cannot see any other male walking me down.”</p><p>“Trust me, my sweet, I know.” Father responded as he looked over my shoulder. “It appears visiting time is done.” I turned around to see Uncle Thor and Steve at the main entrance. They were waiting for me to return.</p><p>Turning back to Father, I asked, “Would it be allowed to come back to visit?”</p><p>“I will allow it.” Father granted as I stood up and straightened my garments. “I would actually love for you to return.”</p><p>“Then, I will do that.” I told him and blew him a kiss. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too. Thank you for visiting.” He blew me a kiss back. As I made my way over, Father called out to me. “Bring your beloved next time.” I smiled and nodded.</p><p>“Did everything go alright, my dear niece?” Uncle Thor asked when I joined them.</p><p>“We had a productive talk of forgiveness and the wedding.” I answered as I walked out of the dungeon with them. “He still feels guilty of what he had done, especially to me, but we will be alright.” I answered as we exited. We would be alright. I would make sure of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I used Disney’s Moana "Know Who You Are" as a way to make Loki understand that Lily had no regrets against him!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I continued to visit Father during the week before the wedding to catch up and help him tune out Thanos from his head. It seemed to be working so far, and I brought Steve on a couple occasions, so we could all talk together. Our talk seemed to vary from how Steve liked Asgard to how Steve was still adjusting to Asgardian food. I even kept my promise to Sif and watched her spar with one of the guards to see how she has improved. She was far from capable of fighting than I since I only knew the basics from Natasha. Sif was surprised that I asked her to be my maid of honor, but she said yes.</p><p>Just before we knew it, the wedding day had arrived. I was still in bed, since the dress rehearsal went till late the night prior, when a knock sounded on my door.</p><p>Groaning, I sat up and groggily called, “Come in.” My grandmother walked in as I was yawning and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. “Good morning, Grandmother.”</p><p>Grandmother chuckled as she took in my appearance. “Good morning to you as well. Have you forgotten your wedding day?”</p><p>“No.” I managed to say through a yawn. “I am not usually an early riser.”</p><p>“Well, today is the exception.” Grandmother stated as she walked over, grabbed my hands, and pulled me out of bed. “Go wake yourself with a nice shower before the maids come in to prepare you for the wedding.” She, then, shooed me into the bathroom and closed the door behind me.</p><p>Not wasting any time, because a shower did sound lovely, I stripped myself from my nightly clothing, turned the hot water on, and stood in the spray as it cascaded down my back. Just the sensation alone helped loosened up the knots in my back. I did my usual routine in half the time it usually takes me in anticipation of today. Stepping out after I turned off the water, I put on my undergarments and my golden silk robe. Today, I would become Mrs. Steven Rogers. As I walked out of the bathroom, I saw my two maids with my dress, hair products, other miscellaneous stuff, and my wedding shoes.</p><p>“You ready, my dear?” Grandmother asked, and I nodded with a tear in my eye. “Are you alright, sweetheart?”</p><p>“I am more than alright, Grandmother.” I answered as more tears gathered in my eyes. “I am becoming a wife today.” Wiping the tears away with magic, I looked at the three women. “Let’s do this!” After that, I was pushed into a chair in front of my vanity.</p><p>The maids did their diligent work on my cosmetics, my hair as the loosely curled it, and they painted my nails a gold color. In between this, I asked Grandmother to check on Steve, which he appeared nervous but calm, according to her words. Uncle Thor was doing everything in his power to sate him, as he was Steve’s best groomsmen. Sif walked, with her maid of honor dress, when the maids were finishing up my hair.</p><p>“Look at you, Princess.” Sif gushed as she walked over to me. “You look absolutely wonderful.”</p><p>“Thank you, Lady Sif.” I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. “I always thought you would become a wife before I.”</p><p>“Is it not funny how the tables have turned, Princess Lillith?” I gave her a smile as much as I could when the maids were still working on my finishing touches.</p><p>“I am truly happy to have found the one.” I tell her before I lose my smile. “But I had to break someone’s heart to do so.”</p><p>“Ah, yes.” Sif nodded in understanding. “He told me about your conversation, and I know he is currently healing from his heartbreak. However, Fandral is happy you found someone to love, and as long as you are happy, he will be, too.”</p><p>“Thank you, my friend.” I squeezed her hand once more as the maids stepped away. Looking from her to the dress I would be wearing today, I said, “I do not think I have ever been this happy in my entire life.” Sif kissed my hand and excused herself so I could change into my dress, which wasn’t too hard.</p><p>I took off my silk robe and put my arms over my head so the maids and Grandmother could slip on the dress. The wedding dress was an all-white slim dress with lace sleeves for the arms with a small train that would trail behind me. It fit my body like a glove, but I wasn’t allowed to look until I had the veil on that was adorned by my tiara and my white heels were on my feet. When I was allowed to look in the mirror, I saw this beautiful woman that had a glow of a bride. I told myself not to cry so I didn’t ruin my cosmetics. After that, I was ushered to the entrance of the throne room, where Father was waiting for me with my bouquet of flowers. He took in my appearance before he gently wrapped his arms around me.</p><p>“You look beautiful, my sweet, my flower.” Father said in awe before he started to tear up when he pulled back. “My daughter has grown so wonderfully.”</p><p>“Father,” I said lovingly as I wiped away a tear from his face. “I could not have done any of this without you.” I pulled him back into an embrace. “I will always be your little girl. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.” Father replied, and before we had a chance to say another word, the wedding chorus started. “Are you ready?”</p><p>“As I will ever be.” I took the bouquet from him, looped my arm through his, and started to process down the aisle. The throne room was filled with excited citizens of Asgard as they came to watch their princess become a wife. I even saw Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg in the crowd as they watched me with huge smiles on their faces. However, my attention was solely focused on beloved, Steve. He wore a black tailcoat with a white button-up shirt and a black bowtie with black trousers and matching dress shoes. Pinned to his lapel of the tailcoat was a white lily. His smiled was radiant as the sun, and his eyes were glassy with tears. This man is going to be my husband. I didn’t even realize we made it to the end of the aisle until I heard Grandfather speak.</p><p>“Welcome, Asgardians, as we come together today to witness the union of Princess Lillith Lokisdöttir and Midgardian Captain Steven Rogers. As I have witnessed first handedly with many others, the love and bonds between these two cannot be broken.” Grandfather announced to the audience before he looked at Father and I. “Who gives the woman to this man?”</p><p>“I, Prince Loki, give Princess Lillith to Captain Rogers.” Father responded as he placed my hand in Steve’s. I kissed his cheek before he walked to his seat.</p><p>“It is a great honor today that I have the opportunity to unite these two young lovers, as we all know loving a Midgardian is forbidden. However, I have seen how Princess Lillith Lokisdöttir and Captain Steven Rogers care for one another; therefore, I have made the exception. If there is any reason for these two to not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace.” Grandfather commanded, and no one made a reason of objection. “Very well.” Looking at Steve, he asked his vows. “Do you, Captain Steven Rogers, promise to take Princess Lillith Lokisdöttir for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, no matter what may come till death do you part?”</p><p>“I, Captain Steven Rogers, promise to take Princess Lillith Lokisdöttir for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, no matter what may come till death do us part.” Steve vowed as a tear fell from his eye. I smiled at him as my love grew for him.</p><p>“And do you, Princess Lillith Lokisdöttir, promise to take Captain Steven Rogers for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, no matter what may come till death do you part?” Grandfather asked me in turn.</p><p>“I, Princess Lillith Lokisdöttir, promise to take Captain Steven Rogers for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, no matter what may come till death do you part?” I vowed as I brought my head to Steve’s cheek to wipe away his tear. The audience awed at that.</p><p>“Clasps your left hands together.” Grandfather commanded as he produced a red sash from his pocket. “This red sash is love, loyalty, respect, and honesty. By tying this sash, this will complete the unity of your marriage.” He, then, tied the red sash around our clasped hands. “By the power invested in me as the Allfather, I now pronounce you husband and wife.” Turning to me, Grandfather lifted my veil and revealed my face. “Captain Steven Rogers, you may kiss your bride.” Steve cupped my face with his untied hand and pulled me in for our first kiss as husband and wife, which was ultimately breathtaking. “The realm of Asgard, I present you Princess and Captain Steven Rogers!” The audience roared in applause as we pulled apart and ran down the aisle as they started to throw rice over us. We did it! We were finally man and wife!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Reception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>RATED M SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!</p><p>The song belongs to Louis Armstrong!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Steve and I changed into our party attire, we entered the ballroom as the audience applauded. I blushed under the attention, as I did not care for it. Steve, on the other hand, was proud and happy that I was his. One of the members started yelling, “KISS! KISS!” and we couldn’t disappoint them. I cupped Steve’s cheek and brought my lips to his in a passionate kiss, which the crowd responded with cheering. Chuckling, we separated as Grandfather made his presence known.</p><p>“Alright, settle down.” he said as he stood up from his table. “Please, welcome Princess and Captain Steven Rogers as they share their first dance.” Grandfather gestured to the floor for us to dance.</p><p>Taking my hand, Steve led me to the floor as he nodded to the musicians to start playing a song. It amazed me how beautiful it was, and it was then I realized that they were playing songs from Midgard. How did they manage to get the sheet music for this?</p><p>
  <em>I see trees of green<br/>Red roses too<br/>I see them bloom<br/>For me and you<br/>And I think to myself<br/>What a wonderful world<br/><br/>I see skies of blue<br/>And clouds of white<br/>The bright blessed day<br/>The dark sacred night<br/>And I think to myself<br/>What a wonderful world<br/><br/>The colors of the rainbow<br/>So pretty in the sky<br/>Are also on the faces<br/>Of people going by<br/>I see friends shaking hands<br/>Saying, "How do you do?"<br/>They're really saying<br/>"I love you"<br/><br/>I hear babies cry<br/>I watch them grow<br/>They'll learn much more<br/>Than I'll never know<br/>And I think to myself<br/>What a wonderful world<br/><br/>Yes, I think to myself<br/>What a wonderful world<br/><br/>Oh yeah</em>
</p><p>At the end, I had tears in my eyes as the sensation and emotion of happiness overwhelmed me. Never have I thought I would be this happy, this lucky to have a man who would love for who I am. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Steve, in turn, wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. It didn’t last long, though, as Father tapped on Steve’s shoulder to have his dance.</p><p>“May I?” Father asked as he reached his hand out to me. Steve nodded, and I smiled as we untangled ourselves so I could join my father. Nodding to the musicians once more, Father started doing a slow waltz. It was the traditional Asgardian waltz that is commonly played at each wedding for a father and daughter. I enjoyed this moment as much as I could because after this, I would not be seeing him as much. I think he knew that, too, as a tear dripped down his cheek as he and I connected eyes.</p><p>“Father, do not cry.” I tried to comfort him. “Today is a happy occasion, and yet, you look so sad.”</p><p>“I do apologize, my sweet.” He gave me a watery chuckle as I wiped away his tear. “It is hard knowing you have grown up to a young woman and knowing that you are a married woman.” The song had ended as Steve joined us back on the floor. “Captain, promise me that you will do everything in your power to make her happy and safe. Promise me that you will take care of her.”</p><p>“I promise, sir.” Steve promised as he wrapped his arm around me. “I’ll do everything in my power to protect her and make her happy.”</p><p>“Good.” Father said as they clasps forearms before the guards show up to take him back to his cell. “Look like it is time to go for me, my sweet. Please do visit before you leave.”</p><p>“I will, Father.” I hugged him one last time before they took him away. “Please behave and do not cause much trouble for Grandfather.” Father smiled at me as the guards escorted him away. Steve squeezed me in reassurance that he would be alright. “Yes, he will be okay.”</p><p>“Come on, doll.” Steve escorted me to our seats. “Let’s go eat something.” At my seat, there was mutton, small potatoes, strawberries, and grapes on my plates, and Steve’s had the same. Servers were walking around with drinks, and as they walked by, I grabbed a chalice of Asgardian mead. It has been too long since I’ve had this. Taking a sip, I forgot the familiar burn as I made a grimace. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“I am fine, my love.” I said as I gave a wave after a quick cough. “It has been a while since I have had a drink as strong as this mead.” Clasping his hand, I looked left, right, and all around. People are laughing, talking, dancing, and enjoying the atmosphere. Lady Sif was trying to convince Uncle Thor a dance, who kept denying her. Fandral had a couple women around him. Volstagg was eating more than his fair share of mutton. Hogun was keeping quiet by drinking in the corner. Grandfather was dancing with Grandmother on the floor. It was times like these that I missed.</p><p>“Princess Lillith,” a child asked by poking me in the arm. “Are you going to cut the cake?”</p><p>I chuckled as I cupped her cheek with my free hand. “Of course we will, my dear. Let me have the Allfather make the announcement.” Ruffling her hair, I sent her on her way. Little did I know Steve was watching me interact with her. Standing up from my seat, I led Steve over to Grandfather. I patted him on the shoulder and waited for him to turn around before I said, “There was a request to cut the cake.”</p><p>“Ah, alright, my dear.” Grandfather said before he turned to the audience, “People of Asgard, it is time to cut the cake!” He, then, led Steve, I, and the ensemble of people gathered around the cake, which was a three-tier white cake with red, pink, and white roses decorating each level. Grandfather gave us the cake shovel for us to cut. Steve put his hand on mine as we pushed the shovel through the cake and served a piece for us. Early on, we agreed on not smearing cake across our faces, but I had a different plan. As I served him my bite and he served mine, I pulled him forward and gave him a kiss. It sent the crowd in the uproar. The look in his eyes said it all.</p><p>“Should we have our time?” Steve suggested. The fiery look in his eyes sent shivers down my spine and heat to my core, and I couldn’t help but nod. Turning to the audience, he said, “I believe Lily and I are going to have some time alone, but please enjoy the rest of your evening!” With that, we rushed out of the hall to my chambers hand-in-hand.</p><p>We were laughing and giggling in delirium as we ran. Once we arrived, I used my free hand to open the door and pulled Steve in with the other. He closed the door, only for me to push him against the door and kiss him.</p><p>“Someone’s a little eager.” Steve chuckled as he returned my kiss with full of passion. With a snap of my fingers, I had our wedding garments disappear (and hang nicely in a closet), so that we were only in our undergarments (I had a black strapless bra and same colored panties while Steve had his Midgardian undergarments).</p><p>Not breaking our kiss, Steve hefted me into his arms and carry me over to the bed, where he chucked me. I laughed in euphoria as Steve crawled over to me and started kissing me with the same momentum as he had earlier. His lips moved down to my neck as his hands were trying to remove my bra. I felt him smirk against my neck as he successfully unclasped it and took it off, revealing my breasts.</p><p>Steve had one of his hands go to my breasts and squeeze the plump flesh as his other one went to my head and pulled it back to have better access to my neck. I gasped in a breath as he started pinching my nipple and went to licking my torso when I laid down. He kept pinching my nipple just right that I tossed my head back in ecstasy, and the next thing I knew, I felt a warmth on my nipple with a pair of lips. I moaned in answer as he started giving the same attention to my other one. Looking down, I see Steve watching me as I become unraveled.</p><p>Pulling him up to me, I give him a passion-filled kiss as I reach down under his undergarments and start touching his manhood. Steve gave me a shuddering moan as I brushed my thumb over the head of his length and started rocking himself into me. He felt amazing in my hand that I decided that I wanted to see if he tasted amazing.</p><p>I turned him over to make him lay down while I pulled off his undergarments. Steve’s large member stood up in attention as it was leaking juices already. Laying in between his legs, I grabbed his member and gave it a few strokes, which caused Steve to moan, before I took the head in my mouth.</p><p>“Oh, Lily.” I heard him breathe out when I started to bob my head on his member. I was right; he did taste amazing. Steve tasted salty with a bit of sweetness to him, and I couldn’t just have enough. His hand threaded through my hair as I started to go faster and started touching his scrotum. He verbally let me know that I was doing something right because of a very loud moan that escaped. “Sweetheart, if you don’t stop, I’m going to lose it.” I took his member out of my mouth, with a wet pop, and we turned over again as he laid in between my legs.</p><p>Taking the last article of clothing off me, he seemed a little nervous about touching me in a more private area. “Steve,” I called out to him with a loving smile on my face. He looked up at me when he heard me. “It is alright. There is no reason to be nervous. I am your wife now, and you are my husband. Tonight is about us.” Steve gave me a grin in me turn as gently rubbed my sensitive clitoris, which elicited a high-pitched moan from me. That gave him the confidence to keep going as he used his other hand to insert a finger in me. “More.” I begged him. “Please, honey, I need more.” Steve gave me exactly that by switching his hand to his tongue on my clitoris and inserted a couple more fingers that I reached an early climax and released myself on him. I had to take a quick breather as I have never felt something so intense. Reaching down, I threaded my fingers in his hair to grab his attention. “I am ready, Steve.”</p><p>“Alright.” Steve said and positioned himself at my entrance. “Let me know if it’s too much.” I nodded as he pushed in. Groaning, I felt myself stretch around the girth of his member until he reached my hymen. “It’s going to hurt for a little bit, sweetheart, but I promise you’ll be okay.” When I nodded, he thrusted quickly to break it, which caused a cry of pain from me and a tear or two from my eyes. We stayed like that for a moment, as he soothed me through the pain, before I nodded for him to continue. Steve pushed himself the rest of the way in, and I couldn’t help but shed a tear of happiness. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“I am alright, my love.” I told him as I grabbed his head and kissed him. “I am really happy right now because I know that this is real. That you are mine and I yours, which is why I am happy.” Steve kissed me once again in response. “Make love to me, my love.” Nodding, Steve pulled almost all the way out, only to push his member back into me. Each and every thrust made me moan a little higher each time. I started to roll my hips for him to start picking up the momentum, and he got the hint that he needed to go faster. After a while of me vocally moaning out, he made me scream out in pleasure as he found my sweet spot, and he kept hitting that spot that I started screaming out his name. Reaching down, I touched my clitoris to help bring myself to my orgasm, but Steve slapped my hand away and took over. “Steve, I-I a-am al-almost there.” He grunted his response in affirmation that he kicked his speed into full gear that we both released at the same time.</p><p>My climax caused my toes to curl, my eyes to roll back into my head, and me to see nothing but stars. I panted heavily from my release as Steve collapsed on top of me with his head nestled in the crook of my shoulder. We laid there for a few moments as I reached up to card my fingers through his hair. Nothing was said as we basked in the glow of our euphoria. We had consummated our marriage and became one. After a while, Steve pulled out of me and laid next to me as he pulled me closer. I took in his scent, which smelt like me, him, and the act of becoming one. Once I looked up, he looked at me with half-lidded eyes, which conveyed how much love and passion Steve felt for me. I kissed his forehead and rested his head underneath my chin. Words did not need to be spoken when just the actions we had just committed explained enough. Every ounce of energy it took me tonight was gone, and it led me to a comfortable, dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still a little bit of Rated M in this story!</p><p>Let me know if you would like a sequel!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day I woke up laying next to my husband, who was looking down at me. He had a heartwarming, loving smile, and his eyes were half-lidded with adoration. Raising my hand to caress his cheek, I smiled back at him. Steve covered my hand with his own when it made contact. His stubble grazed the palm of my hand gently.</p><p>“Good morning, wife.” Steve greeted.</p><p>I broke out into a huge grin at the word “wife”. “Good morning, husband.”</p><p>Steve chuckled and leaned down for a kiss, and I met him halfway by propping myself on my other arm. I could get used to this, waking up next to my husband. As I pulled back to look at him, I giggled at the failed attempt Steve had tried to make to start another round. He surprised me by flipping me over to where I was on top of him. Folding my hand on his torso, I rested my chin on them.</p><p>“How’d you sleep, doll?” Steve asked as he carded his hand through my hair.</p><p>“I slept the best I have ever slept.” I answered as I smiled just thinking about last night. “You?”</p><p>“I slept amazingly.” Steve responded. I could feel his manhood stand at attention behind me. I smirked as I guided his member inside of my before I straddled his waist.</p><p>“So eager, are we?” I teased as I started to rock on him. Steve groaned out his response before he put his hands on my waist. It turned me on even more to see the love of my life come undone below me.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful, doll.” Steve grounded out as he met my pace. “So beautiful.” I gripped my breasts and tugged on my hard nipples as my moans started to come loose. Not so far after, Steve found my favorite spot that released a high-pitched moan from me. “I love you, Lily.”</p><p>“I l-love y-you, t-too.” I managed to say through the course of pleasure Steve was causing my body to have. He grunted every time he would thrust into me, and after so many times of hitting my sweet spot, I released onto his manhood. Steve followed not long after, and we just stayed like that as we came down from our high. Putting my full weight onto him, I collapsed forward with him still in me. We laid there basking in the glow of the moment. Me on his chest, and him staring at the ceiling. Being the first one to pull away, I climbed out of bed and grabbed his hands. “Come, let’s prepare for the day.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Steve agreed and followed me to the bathroom. I drew the shower to the right temperature before he and I stepped in. The shower had the main facet with the neck craned with additional jets on the side, and the floor had a grainy, smooth gravel feel. As I walked backwards into the spray, I moaned as it pelted my lower back. Steve truly did a number on me, but I wasn’t complaining. He chuckled as he switched positions so he could wash my hair. His fingers massaged my scalp heavenly that I unintentionally leaned my head into his touch. “Enjoying yourself?”</p><p>“Mhmm.” I hummed as we switched positions to wash the suds from my hair. Once I made sure they were gone, I did the same process to Steve. He moaned as I scrubbed his scalp, in which I couldn’t help but chuckle. When he switched positions to rinse his hair, he grabbed the loofah and begun to wash my body. Each body part he washed, he planted a kiss with care. I was so lucky this man was my husband. Once he was finished, I took the loofah and repeated the process with him. By that time, the water had lost its warmth, so we exited the shower. My husband wrapped a fluffy white towel around me before he grabbed one for himself.</p><p>As we were drying ourselves, Steve pointed to the royal garments laid out for him. “Doll, are those my clothes?” He had a silk blue tunic with red sleeves, black trousers, and black shoes.</p><p>“Yes, those are the garments you are required to wear.” I informed him as I put on my blue silk dress that had a red sash around the waist as decoration with blue heels. “You are now royalty since you married a princess.”</p><p>“I don’t have to wear these when we return home, do I?” Steve wondered as he started to put on the offending garments.</p><p>“No, you do not unless you wish to.” I said with a smirk on my face, to which Steve huffed out a laugh. “I am not sure about you, but I am famished. Let’s go before Volstagg devours the dining hall.” We walked hand-in-hand to the dining hall, where we met Grandfather, Grandmother, Uncle Thor, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three. “Good morning.”</p><p>“Yes, good morning.” Steve echoed as I sat next to Grandmother. “Thank you for the wonderful celebration and ceremony yesterday.” I nodded in agreement as I started to dig into my breakfast.</p><p>“The pleasure was all ours.” Grandfather accepted. “You two deserved the best.” He, then, turned to me. “How long are you planning to stay?”</p><p>Probably a couple more days.” I answered. “Steve has to go back to work here soon, and I know he and I are wanting a few days to ourselves.”</p><p>“That is fair.” Grandmother said as she placed her hand on my arm. “We are so glad you found the one, but please do promise to visit.”</p><p>“You know we will.” I told her. After that, we made small talk during the rest of the morning. It was just another normal morning.</p><p>
  <strong>***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************</strong>
</p><p>The next couple days were filled with strolls, visits with Father, and a lot (I mean A LOT) of love making. As much as it was nice being back on Asgard, I am happier to be back on Midgard with my husband. The whole realm, or majority of it, of Asgard saw me and Steve off as we entered the BiFrost.</p><p>“Home sweet home.” Steve said, relieved, as we touched the ground. I chuckled as I unwrapped myself from him.</p><p>“I have to agree.” I replied in agreeance as I picked up my luggage and started to head back to our apartment.</p><p>“Isn’t Asgard your home?” he asked as he caught up to me.</p><p>“It was until met you.” I answered just as Steve wrapped his arm around me. “Now, my home is where you are.” We stopped and kissed in the moment before it was interrupted by some rain. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.” Steve lifted his jacket to cover the both of us. “Let’s go home.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>